


A Christmas Who

by TenToosGirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hallmark Christmas Movies - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, F/M, Horses, based on a hallmark christmas movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenToosGirl/pseuds/TenToosGirl
Summary: Based on the Hallmark Christmas movie A Christmas Card staring Ed Asner with Doctor Who characters. No need to have watched either one. In the movie a soldier gets a Christmas card and comes to this tiny town in California based on the words in the card. In this one the tiny town is in England.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler, Lee McAvoy/Donna Noble, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Original Character(s), Ninth Doctor/Lynda Moss, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Twelfth Doctor, wilfred mott/eileen mott
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Who

Chapter 1

August 18, 1985  
Man O War Elementary  
Miss Foreman's 4th grade  
Lexington KY USA

"This afternoon boys and girls we are going to learn how to write a letter correctly." Lilly's eyes glazed over as it did in most of her classes. She was too smart for her grade. She was a 10-year-old with the brain of a 30-year-old. So, as the teacher, Miss Foreman wrote on the chalkboard Lilly drew her trademark four leaf clover. 

August 18, 1985  
Coal Hill Academy  
Mrs. Tyler's Year 5  
London, England

"Alright class today we're going to do something exciting" Mrs. Tyler started as she wrote an address on the board. Donna sat in her seat anxiously waiting for this day to be over. She was bored. She hated school. It didn’t help she didn’t get much sleep because her three cousins, Chris, and his twin brothers James and John had moved in with her. They were all trying to get adjusted to the new living situations. Chris, James and John lost their parents, Faith and James, in a car crash in the spring. They were living with their oldest brother Peter and his wife Jodie until Jodie gave birth to their first son Matthew. Suddenly having three preteen boys and an infant in the house became a little too much. She was adjusting to a lot. 

4th grade  
Lilly was going along with everything as she always did. She knew the answers to the questions before they were even asked. The one thing that did intrigue Lilly was Miss Foreman, a new teacher this year, said they were going to have pen pals from her home country, England. She wanted her class to learn as much as they could about England from some actual students in England. It was going to be a school year long project. Every month the students would write to students in Miss Foreman's old school and vice versa. Lilly was interested in this. 

5th year  
Donna was a little intrigued to find out that they were going to write to kids from America. She had always wanted to go to America. She got the name of her pen pal. Liliana Patrick. This was one assignment she was going to enjoy. 

November 18, 1985. 

Lilly and Donna have been pen pals since the schools brought them together. Lilly learned about Donna being an only child but that she had three cousins living with her. They had adjusted as well as could be. Chris was having issues more than the twins. He was lashing out and was even more sarcastic than normal. He and Donna have gotten into trouble more than their fair share. She is however closer to the twins. Chris is a year older than the three of them. John and Donna are thick as thieves and James tags in whenever they let him. 

December 1, 1985

Lilly sent out her Christmas card. It was a picturesque card describing what life was like in America. The rolling hills and horses were in the picture on her card. Donna's card was of the Queen, Buckingham Palace and Big Ben. Donna sent her pictures of where she lived in a quaint town called Nevada City. It reminded Lilly of the small town where her uncle lived. 

Lilly and Donna remained pen pals till the end of the school year. Then as summer came on the girls lost touch. Lilly grew out of Care Bears and Rainbow Brite. Still too smart for her own good she eventually graduated high school and earned a free ride to Harvard University. She graduated top of her class and got her medical degree. Little ten-year-old Lilly was now Dr. Liliana Patrick neurosurgeon.  
It is now the turn of the century. Lilly has been a doctor for most of her life. She's still single and has no kids. Her life revolves around her work and her volunteering at animal shelters and equine charities. As chief of staff at a prestigious hospital in Chicago, Lilly is responsible for the day to day comings and goings. It is the week before Thanksgiving and just like every major holiday she works so someone else can spend time with their family. She's dressed in blue scrubs and takes the children in the pediatrics around to help decorate the tree. Those that can handle it help decorate the rest of the hospital. Today she came dressed as a turkey. She'll do anything to brighten someone's life. "What does the turkey say?" She asked the children that sat around as she read the book about Thanksgiving. "Gobble gobble gobble!" says a little blue-eyed blond hair girl with a toothless smile and pink cheeks. She was always wearing her princess outfit. She wanted to be known as Princess Kaylee. Princess Kaylee it was then. Princess Kaylee had a rare form of heart cancer. At 4 years old this was probably going to be her last Christmas. "That’s right!" smiled Lilly at the little girl. Princess Kaylee ran up to her and gave her a hug. Something about a hug from a child always cheered Lilly up when she had a bad day. 

Lilly had a local children's celebrity to come in and pay the kids a visit on Thanksgiving so they could enjoy the day wit their parents. When she went home that night, she got a call from a nurse. "Doctor Patrick"  
"Yes"  
"Princess Kaylee passed a couple hours ago." Lilly hung up the phone and fell on her bed. She cried her heart out. That was the final straw. Kaylee Williams wasn't her patient, but she always lit up like a Christmas tree when Lilly came by. She made sure to run up and give Lilly a hug and tell her all about her day. Lilly took time and played Barbies with her and for a few minutes the child, who had no one had someone to love her. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
Lilly placed a little flower on Princess Kaylee's casket. The nurseing staff and doctors where the only ones around to wish her goodbye. At just four years old Princess Kaylee touched so many lives. She lost her parents in a car crash when she was 2 and then diagnosed with heart cancer when she was three. She was all the time telling everyone she was going to meet Jesus soon and he promised her a kitten. "Enjoy your kitten sweet baby" Lilly kissed her head and then left the cemetery.

Lilly went home and she felt herself getting cold. She was getting angry at the world and life in general. She yelled and screamed and cursed and asked why a little child had to suffer so much when there are horrible people that get to live real meaningful lives. She wiped her eyes and took a shower. It was time to go back to work.

Lilly had been working nonstop through the first part of December. She was no longer the friendly, jovial, sweet, bubbly doctor the hospital knew and loved. She was hardened. She built walls around her heart and let no one in. No, she was done caring so much. It hurt too bad and the payoff wasn’t worth it. 

The hospital noticed a change in Lilly's demeanor. Lilly's main boss got her to the side. "Dr. Patrick what is the matter?"  
"What? Nothing I’m fine." She got defensive.  
"You're not fine. Something's happened and you have changed." Lilly wouldn’t answer she just looked down. "Lilly it is time you take some time off"  
"What? Amanda no! I am fine." Lilly was getting panicked. What would she do if she couldn’t work? That caused her more panic.  
"Dr. Patrick that is an order" and with that Dr. Dean spun on her heel and walked off her curly red/brown hair cascading side to side. Lilly felt the inside of her chest get heavy. She's known Amanda for many years, and never once has she pulled the bosses card. Lilly looked up at the ceiling almost in tears. This year was only getting worse. 

Lilly walked home in the cold, sleeting, wet Chicago weather. She needed the fresh air to remind her to breathe. She was smothering in her own skin. The cold made her eyes water and the tears chapped her eyes. She went inside her three-bedroom townhouse and flopped on the couch. The cream color walls seemed to be closing in on her. She felt her chest tighten and had to run. She ran to a spare bedroom and started throwing things around. She screamed in anger and fits of rage as she finally let lose all the hurt and bitterness she's been keeping inside. She fell into a puddle of tears and when she opened her eyes, she saw a little cedar jewelry chest she had as a child. Lilly opened that chest and smiled as she read the letters she kept from Donna. 

"Chris is such a jerk. He thinks because he's older than me he can boss me around. Well sunshine that is not going to happen!" Lilly laughed at the ten-year old's sassy sarcasm.

"John and James get to spend more time with gramps than I do and it's not fair! He's my grandpa too! I call John spaceman because he's all the time going on about the stars. James well he's a dunce. I wish I had a sister. I wish you lived closer. You sound like you would be a cool sister! Wouldn’t that be wizard to have a sister?" Lilly smiled as she remembered writing to Donna saying she'd love to have a brother or a sister. She was an only child and never had anyone to play with. She also laughed as she remembered how she had a hard time telling the twins apart. Thankfully John's favorite color was brown so he would always wear brown while James liked blue. Lilly smiled as she looked over the Christmas card Donna sent her. Amanda’s voice kept ringing in her ears. "it's time you take some time off" Lilly took a deep breath and admitted the one hing she never admitted in her 35 years. She needed a break.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lilly took a deep breath as she landed at Heathrow Airport. She figured if she was going to take time off, she was going to enjoy it. She rented a motorcycle and started the trek to the little town about 45 mins outside of London called Nevada City. Lilly found out it was a logging town. It was a quaint village the quintessential picturesque town that would be a staple in any cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie. Lilly wanted to hate it but when she was riding by it just felt like something she never had, home. She would have loved to have seen Donna, that is if Donna even remembered her, but she wasn’t going to go out of her way to find her. 

Lilly was feeling famished, so she pulled up into a little diner. It was a quaint little diner with a counter for people to sit and enjoy their tea and talk to the waitress. The bubbly brown-haired waitress came up to her. "What can I get for you love?" Lilly smiled at the term of endearment. She noticed the name tag of the waitress, Clara. "Uh, you have chicken salad club?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you guys have curly fries.?"  
"Just got some in this morning."  
"Extra crispy."  
"All right. White, wheat, or rye?"  
"Rye. And a hot chocolate."  
"Marshmallows?"   
"Even better" she smiled at Clara.   
"I’ll get it right up" Clara bounced back towards the prep area. Her ponytail bouncing to and fro. Lilly took off her jacket and looked at the old man sitting at the counter. "Excuse me do you know where the bathroom is?" he just nodded his head towards the back. She smiled and said thank you. She walked off to find the restroom giving Clara a few minutes to make her order.

Lilly looked around at the quaint diner and just smiled. It just seemed like a little diner you would see on a movie in the middle of some small town. It had pictures adorned on the walls of locals that ate there. Mr. Troughton had caught the town's biggest fish and was displaying his pride and joy. There were pictures of war veterans, Sgt. Pertwee, adorning the walls as well. Lilly looked at the names. "Wilfred Mott" read one of them. After reading the name she smiled big. "That's Donna's grandfather!" She got excited and looked at the picture. "He was a nice-looking man in a uniform" she smiled. She turned around when she heard a man's voice. "James that's not yours." Lilly started walking back to her seat. She looked up and saw the most gorgeous man she's ever seen. He was eating her fries. He had glasses on, and his hair spiked all over the place. He had a pinstriped blue suit on with a burgundy shirt. He just put a fry in his mouth when he saw her. "Who's is it?" Clara looked at Lilly then back at James with a matchmaker smile on her face. "It's hers." Lilly just smiled at him. He turned as red as the ketchup he drizzled all over her fries. "You ordered a chicken salad club on rye with crispy curly fries and hot chocolate with marshmallows?" he almost choked on the fry. His brown eyes were so huge.  
"Yeah." she smiled shyly at him.  
"Heh... I'm so sorry." She could tell he felt so bad. "What are the odds?"  
"Oh, yeah, that never happens." Clara smiled at the both.  
"Let me give you some of my fries." He opened the bag up to give her some fries.  
"It's ok, really." Lilly smiled at him. "It's fine." There was a banging on the window. The fry thief turned around and Lilly looked out the window. There was a man with cropped brown hair and blue eyes banging on the window insisting they leave. "I’ve gotta go." He started scurrying towards the door. "Um, I'm sorry about the fries. Clara take care of her. Put it on my tab" he looked at Clara then back at Lilly. She noticed then his million-watt smile. "Oh... Merry Christmas." and he was out the door.

Lilly checked into the little bed and breakfast in town. It was just like everything else quaint and cozy. There was a lady behind the counter taking in reservations. Lilly could relate to Melody's hair. It was nothing but curls, like Lilly herself. "Oh, good afternoon." she greeted Lilly with a smile.   
"I was hoping you had a room available."  
"Ah, yes, quite a few,actually.But that's only for tonight. After that I'm filled up through Christmas." Lilly was kinda disheartened at that but surely there were other hotels in this village. “No, one night would be fine thank you."  
"Oh, good, then I’ll have you fill this out. If you don't mind. So, you visiting folks for the holidays? You're a long way from home sweetie" she smiled at her.  
"No, I’m..." Lilly smiled. A lot of people would be put off by the terms of endearment, but Lilly grew up in the south. Everyone called everyone sugar, sweetie, honey but Lilly always called everyone dumpling. That was her thing. "I'm just passing through."  
"Well, then we'll have to do our best to impress you quickly, won't we? Uh, breakfast is at 8:00." Lilly remembered when she reread Donna's letters how the town church was always a big gathering point for the community. So, she figured maybe going again would help her. "I was thinking of attending church in the morning."  
"It's right at the top of the hill. We could sit together. If you'd like, I mean."  
"Oh that'd be great, thank you." This town has never met a stranger it seemed like. Her room was number 10. Lilly checked in and just like she expected it was cozy and comfy. It had a fireplace and a seating area to read. There was a bathroom to the left and even had an old-fashioned claw foot tub. Lilly smiled she thought she might enjoy that tonight. 

After she got settled in Lilly went for a walk around town. Everyone was friendly too her. She went into a store and met a man about late 20s. He had floppy brown hair and worked in the toy department. Lilly laughed because he was a big kid himself. He reminded her of a bouncing Tigger from Winnie The Pooh. He was joyful. After a while he started to make Lilly nervous, so she said goodbye to Matt and made her way through the rest of the shop. "He never runs out of energy. I wish I had half the energy he has" Lilly heard a woman's voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a red head that was a good six inches taller than her. "I’m Amy. Is there anything I can help you out with?"  
"Oh no I’m just looking" Lilly smiled shyly.   
"Well if you are wanting some perfume, we have this new perfume called Petrichor. It smells delicious. It’s especially made for the girl who's tired of waiting and just want to take life by the hand."  
"Petrichor? That's an odd name for a perfume" Lilly smiled.  
"Why?" Amy looked at her puzzled.  
"You know what petrichor is?"  
"No"  
"It’s the smell after it hasn’t rained in a long time. It’s the smell of the ozone."  
"Really? How did you know that?"  
"I'm a science geek" Lilly shied away.  
"She's a genius is what she is" this man came up behind Amy. Lilly looked at him and blushed. "Amy do you know who this is?"  
Amy looked back at her then back at the man. "No Rory, should I?"  
"No, you shouldn’t" Lilly started backing away. She was too modest for her own good. "Remember when you were helping me study about the Patriconian method on the brain?" Lilly looked at Amy and bit her lip. Amy had a blank look on her face. Lilly looked at his tag. "Rory sorry you must have the wrong person" Lilly got shy.   
"No, you are one of my heroes. Amy this is Doctor Lilly Patrick. She's the one that came up with the method. She's saved so many people’s lives with it. Hi um doctor it’s nice to meet you. I'm Rory Williams" Rory was geeking out on Lilly. Amy started getting defensive. "And I'm his wife Amelia." Lilly was in no way wanting a cat fight. "hi, it’s so nice to meet you. I... I ... I didn’t know I had any fans" Lilly said shyly.   
"I learned about you in nursing school."  
"Oh, you're a nurse?"  
"Yeah I just help out my dad around here. Trying to save money up to go to med school. I want to be a doctor like you. Only I want to be a pediatrician."  
"Oh, that is so awesome! Good for you! Good for you Rory Williams" Lilly just beamed. "Can ... Can... Can Amy and I treat you to dinner?" Lilly saw Amy look at him. She recognized that look. Lilly didn’t want to have any problems. "oh, I don’t know" she said shyly "I don’t want to impose."  
"Oh, it won't be an imposition"  
"Rory!" Amy snapped. "Sorry Doctor Patrick. My husband forgets that we have plans for the evening."  
"That's ok I understand." Rory looked at Amy like he had been kicked in the stomach, but he knew a happy wife meant a happy life. "I will now I’m curious I will try that Petrichor if you don’t mind." Knowing that Amy would more than likely get a commission from it. "I’m also a perfume geek. I have more bottles at home than you guys probably have in your store." Lilly went over to the counter with Amy. "I’m sorry about my husband. Sometimes he just ..."  
"He's a guy its ok I understand." Lilly laughed "I honestly didn’t think anyone would even know me. How long have you two been married?"  
"Two years"  
"Aww that’s sweet. Do you have any kids?"  
"Well" Amy rubbed her belly. Lilly smiled big.   
"Oh, that’s so great! Congratulations! I tell you what. I will take the gift set of Petrichor" she looked over at a bottle of perfume that had a bee for the lid “and I’ll take a bottle of that one too." Lilly figured out if they got commission like most sales places Amy would probably get a decent commission off her. They also had a tip jar. "Not to be rude but do you have to share your tips with Tigger and hubs?" Amy looked at her funny and started laughing.   
"Tigger? I like that! He does get all bouncy and happy, doesn’t he?"  
"He's probably the sweetest guy but he was making me nervous bouncing around 100 miles per hour."  
"Yeah Matt's like a big brother to us. No, I don’t have to share my tips. Why do you ask?" Lilly pulled out a 100 pounds. "Here go buy yourself something" Lilly winked and left a shocked Amy behind the counter

Lilly walked around the town and decided it was time to get her hair done. She walked into Tyler’s House Of Hair. She was greeted by an early 20s blond girl with brown eyes and big lips. She had a nice smile and her name tag said Rose. "Hello mate what can we do for ya?"  
"Um I’m not sure. I don’t know what I want." A boisterous woman in a pink track suit came over to her.   
"Oh, I know just the thing love. My cousin Moe showed me this picture and I’ve been wanting to try it out. It would look great on you." Before Lilly knew it, she was being dragged over to the chair and sat down. Lilly's hair was a dark blond, a dirty, dishwater blond. The picture had more light blond tones. It was warmer color. It had a hint of red in streaks and it was just what Lilly wanted and didn’t know she did. "Now your hair is super curly so if we put it in layers and frame your face you will be even more gorgeous. You'll be going back to America with a proper English gentleman on your arm you will" the boisterous lady smiled. Lilly blushed and giggled. "What's your name love?"  
"Lilly"  
"Lilly that's such a lovely name. I'm Jackie and this is my daughter Rose Tyler."  
"Nice to meet you" Lilly smiled at her. Much like the rest of the people in this town Jackie and Rose never met a stranger. 

While Jackie was working on her hair Lilly found out all the gossip on people she never knew or would ever meet but much like an episode of EastEnders she was intrigued. "Now Bev she's the one that had the Christmas tree explode in her house, she's the one that said Mickey Smith murdered his girlfriend Trisha Delaney."  
"Now mum you're such a liar! You know he didn’t! She turned up."  
"Turned up 6 months later pretty as you please! If I was her mother, she wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week scaring me to death like that."  
"So, what happened to her?"  
"Apparently she was traveling and lost track of time. Can you believe that? How do you lose six months? I think he did something to her. I never did like that boy I tell you. Something about him just...he was sweet on my Rose, but she's got herself a good man now. He's a doctor. He's a little flighty but he's a good guy. I keep telling him he needs to marry my Rose and give me grandbabies. I'm not getting any younger you know. What about you love? Are you married?" and just like that Lilly fell into the trap. "No" she shyly giggled and didn’t realize she fell into it until she saw Jackie look at Rose. She saw that conspiratorial look. It was a match making look if Lilly ever saw one. "Well we'll have to just fix that won’t we Rose. There's a dance this Saturday night and you must come."  
"Oh Mrs. Tyler"  
"Jackie, I insist"  
"Jackie I’m only here for the night."  
"Oh, nonsense love you have to stay enjoy the town."  
"Well are there any more hotels? The B&B only has room for tonight."  
"We'll find you a place love." For some reason Lilly was wanting to stay. She thought she'd give it a try and see what happens. When she walked out of there she felt like a new person. Her hair was done, her nails were sparkling blue with silver stars "oh you'd get along with my fiancé and his brother. They are big into stargazing" and two friends. She was also curious to meet Mickey and his girlfriend Trisha. Bev had come into the shop and Moe had called. She felt like she knew these people even after only hearing about them for three hours. One thing she did find out Donna Noble still lived in Nevada City. Jackie said she'd introduce her at services tomorrow. As she soaked in the tub Lilly made a video diary of what had happened in just the day she's been there. If anyone was to compare the video diary of before she landed till now, they would see a huge difference. The light was slowly coming back to her eyes and this was just day one of her adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Lilly woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She could smell toast and eggs and coffee. She went downstairs and was greeted by a bubbly blond. "Hello love what can I get ya?" Lilly noticed her name tag was Jodie. Lilly sat down at the table and got a proper English breakfast.   
"Oh, Jodie this is delicious!" she smiled and took a drink of her tea. 

After eating Lilly walked into the Nevada City Community Church. She was making her way through the greeters when an elderly man came up to her.   
"Hi, there" he smiled at her. Lilly saw his picture in the cafe.   
"Hi" she smiled big.  
"Oh, you're an American! You must be the one Melody, Jackie and Rose were talking about. They want to sit by you today" Lilly blushed as she shook his hand. "Yes, sir. They're quite the host."  
"Well, you couldn't pick a finer church."  
"It's beautiful."  
"What's your name?"  
"Lilly Patrick sir."  
"Deacon of the month, Wilfred Mott."  
"It's a real honor to meet you, sir."  
"Honor? I guess you haven't caught wind of my reputation" he smiled at her as Melody came and lead her to their pew. 

The church choir sang Christmas carols as the remaining parishioners came in. Then the minister got up to start the service. If there was one thing Lilly hated it was being singled out to feel 'welcomed' and she prayed it wouldn’t happen to her. "Good morning." Reverend Saxon spoke.  
"Good morning" the crowd echoed the blond charismatic man.  
"There's an old Hebrew saying, be kind to strangers. By doing so, we may be entertaining one of God's angels."  
"That's right." someone in the crowd chimed in.  
"So we'd like to welcome and warmly greet any of you who might be a stranger among us." Lilly wanted to sink in her seat. However, it was not going to happen. Melody encouraged her to stand up. She did her face as red as a tomato. She looked around and saw brainy specs. He turned and looked at her and she could tell he recognized her by the big smile on his face. He waved shyly to her and she beamed from ear to ear. She waved back then he turned back to the pulpit.   
Lilly was enjoying the service but every now and then snuck a few glances at cutie pie. She was busted a couple times as he was looking back at her too. Suddenly the church felt a little warmer. She was also sad that she knew she'd have to check out of the Nevada City Bed and Breakfast after services because much like the message Reverend Saxon gave, there were no more rooms in the inn. Reverend Saxon let the service dismiss with one more Christmas carol. Lilly was saying goodbye to her new friends when Mr. Mott returned. "Oh, glad to see you're awake." Lilly smiled at him. "What I mean is...Reverend Saxon gives a poignant sermon, but sometimes it's a poignant, long-winded sermon" he chuckled at her.  
"Well, I liked the message. And the music. My uncle was a minister and it reminds me of being a kid."  
"What do you do in America?"  
"Oh" Lilly smiled. "I’m currently on leave" she tried to skate around it.  
"Are you in the military? A beautiful woman like you?"  
"No" she chuckled "I’m a doctor."  
"A doctor?" Lilly was getting uncomfortable with the nosy questions. "Yeah I had to take some time away. PTSD reasons"  
"I understand. I was in the military"  
"Oh yeah I saw your picture in the diner. Thank you for your service."  
"It was my pleasure. I've been to America several times. Where do you live?"  
"Well I’m originally from Kentucky."  
"Kentucky! I bet you grew up around a lot of horses."  
"Oh yes" Lilly's eyes lit up. "When I’m not helping humans, I’m helping animals. Horses are my passion."  
"Yeah I have a little horse farm. You should drop by before you leave."  
"Oh, I’d love to" Lilly beamed from ear to ear. Lilly didn’t realize she was falling into a trap again.   
"Come here a minute" he led Lilly by the arm. "Excuse me." Lilly heard him say to someone. "I'd like to steal my grandson for a second." Lilly's heart raced as she saw who he was talking about. It was brainy specs with the blue suit. "Lilly this is is my somewhat handsome grandson James."  
"We saw each other in the diner yesterday." Lilly blurted out.  
"You two already met?" oh the wheels were turning  
"We're both fans of curly fries. Extra crispy." James smiled at her.   
"Eh, um, Lilly's a doctor." Lilly blushed as James looked at her and his eyes lit up.   
"Neurosurgeon on vacation" she got shy.  
"Oh, do you have family in town?"  
"No, no, I'm just...I'm just passing through."  
"James honey would you mind taking Mrs. Wright to her car. She wants to go home."  
"Well, Lilly it was nice meeting you. Um, hope you have safe travels during the holiday. I'll take you, Mrs. Wright." Lilly watched as all too briefly her fantasy walked away. It didn’t go unnoticed by Wilfred how she looked at his grandson. "This might sound silly, but do you have a granddaughter named Donna?"  
"Yes, I do why?"  
"She won't remember me I’m sure but back when we were kids, I had a teacher. She was from England and she had us set up pen pals. My pen pal was named Donna Noble."  
"Yes! Yes! That's my granddaughter! I remember her telling me about getting letters from America."  
"Well I found the Christmas card she sent me all those years ago. I came here to visit because of that card. I never planned on meeting Donna or anything. I was just curious how she was doing."  
"She's oh she's"  
"Dad..." an elderly lady came up to Wilfred and took him away. Lilly smiled and took that as her cue to leave the church. 

Lilly walked down the steps and was across the street. She was almost to her motorcycle when she heard Wilfred. "Lilly! Wait!" he whistled, and she turned around. He started walking out towards her not paying attention. She heard a car coming down the road at a fast pace. He was still not paying attention. "Out of the way!" but by the time he would have turned around it would have been too late. Lilly's reflexes kicked in and somehow, she dragged him out of the way and they both landed on the concrete. Wilfred looked like he was out cold. "Someone get an ambulance." Lilly took out her purse. She had a flashlight in there. She opened his eyes and checked. There was no concussion. "Is he alright?" everyone was asking. "Can you please give me some space and give him some air please." Lilly kicked in Doctor Patrick mode.   
"Who are you?"  
"She's a doctor" Lilly heard people around her say. She continued to check his vitals. He became conscious and she started asking him questions. He answered them with no problem. "He seems ok. There's no head trauma. Still need to get him checked out to check for any cranial bruising. He's going to have a nasty headache and looks like his shoulder is bruised but he should be ok."  
"What about you?" Lilly looked up and saw it was brainy specks, James as she had to remind herself his name was asked. She felt herself turn red. "Are you ok? That was a nasty hit you took as well."  
"Yeah ... Yeah I’m fine thank you. I've been bucked off horses this was nothing compared to that" she shook her head. Why did I just say that?   
"Still I think you s should get checked out as well."  
"No, I’m fine" she protested  
"No, I insist" he offered his hand she couldn’t forget how nice his hand felt in hers for the brief moment.   
Lilly rode in the ambulance with Wilf to the local hospital. As she expected she was fine just had a couple bruises. He hurt his hip and his shoulder, but he was fine. Lilly was the first to be discharged. "Are you ok?" James came up and asked her. She smiled and blushed like a schoolgirl with a crush.   
"Yeah just a couple of bruises nothing to major. Has your grandfather come out yet?"  
"No, not yet"  
"Well he should be soon" she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and every time he did her heart melted like a sheet of ice. "There she is! My hero." Lilly snapped out of her daydream of kissing James' perfectly pouty and plump lips which made her blush even more. "No, no, no. Right time, right place. How you doing'?  
“Oh, banged up my bad hip, bruised my shoulder, but thank God for your reflexes." Lilly got shy again.   
"Oh, we haven't had a chance to meet yet. I'm Eileen Mott."  
"Lilly Patrick, ma'am." she shook her hand.  
"I'm just so grateful you were there. We all are."  
"Oh, I'm just glad you finally got to meet the love of my life." Lilly smiled. She could see how much Wilfred loved his wife.   
"Well, you'll just have to come home and have dinner with us tonight. I mean, we gotta be able to thank you in some way."  
"I-I'm gonna head out, um..."  
"Ah, come on. Humor the injured. Besides Donna's finally home and you wanted to meet her."  
"You remember when Donna had a pen pal from America?" Wilfred asked.  
"You mean Lilly bear?" James asked Wilfred. Then James looked at Lilly. He started laughing "Oh this is great! Yes! Yes, you must come home for dinner tonight."  
"Well, I won't take no for an answer." Eileen spoke up. "Besides we've got plenty of extra rooms at the house. You could just stay the night." Lilly was shocked. She had no idea where she was going to go now that her room was rented. She normally wouldn’t stay with complete strangers but something about them, something in her gut told her this was the right thing to do. "Be smart. Be smart. Surrender now..." Wilfred was teasing her.  
"We'd love for you to join us." James smiled at her. She was gone.   
"Consider it settled. Welcome to the Mott/Noble family. Mush!" Lilly was being escorted out of the hospital before she could even think. Once they were outside, she got James to the side. She wanted Wilfred and Eileen to get to go home. "Is there any way you can take me back to the church? I need to get my things from the hotel."  
"Yes ... Yes of course I’d love to" he smiled big at her. She didn’t know if he knew what he did to her with that big cheesy smile or what, but 35-year-old Lilly turned into 15-year-old Lilly when she was around him. If Amanda could see her now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James and Lilly drove back to the church. "So how long are you staying in town?"  
“I don’t know actually. The bed and breakfast only had room for last night. I just came here on a whim. I needed a break. I'll probably head out tomorrow. I don’t want to overstay my welcome."  
"Oh, gramps and grandma are in love with you. You're basically their granddaughter now" he laughed. “I bet they'll even have a stocking ready by the time we get home." He looked at her and winked. She giggled like a little girl and turned as red as the streaks in her hair. "Thank you for taking me back."  
"Oh, it was my pleasure" he got out and raced over to the other side of the car to open the door for Lilly. She smiled at him  
"Thank you"  
“It’s my pleasure." James was a true gentleman. Lilly went to walk inside, and James sat outside. She wasn’t going to let him stand out there in the cold. "You can come in if you want. I'm not going to bite" she laughed. "Well maybe I’ll nibble" he blushed this time and laughed heartily with her. He put his hands in his pockets and they walked up to Lilly's room. “I knew you were good luck" he smiled at her.  
"Huh?" she looked at him puzzled.  
"Your room number is 10. I've always liked the number 10. It's a nice round number. It’s a happy prime number. It’s actually my lucky number. Well I say lucky but maybe 10 and a half is luckier since I’m the younger of the two of us" he rattled off. His nervous babbling was endearing. Lilly giggled.  
"You don’t have to be nervous around me."  
“I’m not"  
"You're babbling."  
'Sorry" he got quiet.  
"No! No! No, I don’t mean anything by it. It’s cute uh endearing uh I just what is it you guys say blimey?" She started laughing and fooled with her hair in an embarrassed gesture. He smiled at her. "Sorry I really didn’t mean anything by it. I just my mouth is sometimes faster than my brain" she laughed. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I just notice when people get nervous around me and I try to make them not nervous."  
"Lilly"  
"Yeah"  
"You're babbling" he chuckled. She giggled and finally got the door open. She got her things and looked up at him  
"Ok Tenny lets rock and roll" he looked at her weird. "Sorry I give everyone nicknames. It’s my defense mechanism. You like ten so you're Tenny for me." He smiled big at her and giggled. “I like that thanks Lilly Bear".  
'Where did that come from?"  
"Oh, when we were kids Donna would come home with your little letters. She said you always drew Care Bears all over the letter, so we started calling you Lilly Bear."  
"Oh, you remember that?"  
"My memory is a steal trap door."  
"Yours too? See I remember the STUPIDEST things. Like a year from now I’ll remember this room was number 10. I won’t remember how to get to the hospital though how silly is that."  
"Oh, the mind is a strange thing indeed."  
"Believe me I know I’ve seen my fair share of brains."  
"Oh, that's right you're a neurosurgeon, aren't you?'  
"Yeah I am"  
"Well good for you Lilly Bear good for you" he winked at her. She giggled.  
“I think I’m going to like that nickname ... Tenny" he laughed and helped her with her bags. "So, your grandpa said he owns a horse farm?"  
'Yes, he does. He owns that and the lumber yard."  
"Lumber yard?"  
"Yes, where they cut down trees and things for Christmas and paper."  
“I know what a lumber yard is goofy" she lightly hit his arm. “Is that where you work?"  
"No, I help out on occasion but I’m actually a professor of astronomy at the local college."  
"Oh, that’s right! I remember Donna saying she called you spaceman. You loved the stars."  
"Yeah she called my brother spaceman she called me Martian boy."  
"That’s so cute. Do you think we'll ever get to Mars?"  
"Oh, I hope so. It would be so wonderful to be able to travel in space." At this she saw James light up like a kid on Christmas. It was apparent he loved to talk about the stars and space. “I'd love to see Orion up close. I used to always think when he wasn’t out that he was hunting food to feed the galaxy. When he was in the sky, he was protecting it from the bad things."  
"That's a very cute notion"  
"Yeah well I was like 7 but it still kinda is fun to think about it."  
"Where would you go if you could?"  
“I'd like to go to a place with more than one sun or moon. That would be amazing. I’d like to go to Venus. Us girls have to stick together" she laughed. "That's right" he laughed.  
"So, I guess you'd want to go to Mars?"  
“I don’t know where I’d want to go. I'd like to go everywhere." They made it out to James car and Lilly's bike.  
"Well Orion here's my bike" James smiled.  
“Is that another nickname"  
"Oh, dumpling by the time I leave you'll have so many nicknames you'll have forgotten what your real name was" she laughed.  
"Great I’ll like that ... Venus" Lilly laughed.  
"Now that one I like!" She went to get her things.  
“I can put them in my car. That way they aren't crowding you" he was nervously fidgety with his ear.  
"That would be great thanks" James handed her the helmet.  
"So, you rented a motorcycle while you were here?"  
"Yeah I love riding bikes. The wind in my face the open air its relaxing. Have you ever been?"  
“I don’t think I have actually."  
"Well we'll have to go for a ride then for sure." She looked around. "You know what there’s room hop on."  
“I'm sorry?"  
"Get on my things can go there and there's still room. Come on Orion lets dash." She handed him a black helmet. He smiled at her and put it on. "Ok you know what. Here you drive."  
"Me? I've never drove a motorcycle before."  
“It's easy. Can you ride a bike?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then you can ride a motorcycle." Lilly knew it was a bit more than that, but she wasn't going to freak him out. "We don’t have to go far just around the block if you want." He got on she showed him how to start it and they were off. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn’t get to see the big smile that was on his face when she did that. He took her around the block and then they went a little farther. They were both enjoying the ride. Neither one realized they had been gone for a couple hours until James' phone rang. "They're wondering where we're at" he smiled at her.  
"Smart ass me wants to say tell them we ran off and got hitched" Lilly smiled and James howled laughing and winked at her.  
"We'll be home in a little while. I was showing her around town."  
"Chicken shit" Lilly laughed and slapped his back.  
"You don’t want to deal with Donna if she thinks I got married and she didn’t get to have any help in it."  
"How is she by the way?"  
"She's great. She's married to a great guy named Lee and has two kids, a boy and a girl."  
"Oh, that is awesome."  
"What about you? You have any kids?"  
"No, I think if it happens it happens. You?"  
"Nah my students are my kids I guess you could say." A few minutes later they pulled up to James car. "That was great fun! We'll have to do that again."  
"Yes, I’d love to!" she smiled at him. “I'll just follow you up to your house."  
"Right yes sorry I forgot we were going there" he tugged on his ear.

About twenty minutes outside of town James car was pulling up the driveway to a beautiful log cabin. He pulled around to the garage and motioned for Lilly to park her bike in there. He got out and helped her get her stuff. "Oh, this is beautiful!" She looked around and saw the sled. "You guys go sleigh riding?"  
"Yeah grandma and grandpa do. They take one of the horses and pull the sled."  
“It's so gorgeous."  
"Yeah grandpa made it when we were kids." Lilly put her hand over the white sled with the red interior. She giggled like a little girl. "That’s just so Christmassy". James smiled at her bubbly enthusiasm.

He led her up the stairs where she was bombarded by Jackie and Rose. "Well it's about time you bring her home" Jackie smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Hello love" she gave Lilly a big hug. "Your hair looks so gorgeous today."  
"Thank you" Lilly smiled. She hugged Rose next.  
"So, you haven’t got to properly meet. This is my brother John" Lilly saw James twin. To say he was a twin was an understatement. If she didn’t know better, she would have thought James changed into a brown suit. "Usually twins have something that sets them apart a different hair style or something but you two are EXACTLY alike" Lilly chuckled. "Sorry I’m sure you get that a lot." John smiled at her  
"Hello, I’m Doctor John Noble." He had a pretty smile just like James however his was a little different. A little less goofy and cheesy.  
"Hi I’m Lilly Patrick".  
"Good to meet you Lilly Patrick good to meet you."  
"This is James and John's other brother Chris" Rose introduced Lilly to a tall man about an inch shorter than James and John. He had ice blue eyes and short cropped brown hair "and this is his wife Lynda."  
"Hi" Lynda greeted her in a perky sweet friendly way. Lilly liked her immediately.  
"Hello" Chris was friendly but kind of cautious.  
"Our other brother Peter and his wife Jodie, you might have met Jodie, she runs the bread and breakfast with Melody."  
"Blond?"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh yeah she's real sweet good cook too."  
"Peter is around here somewhere and their son Matt he works at the shop."  
"Wait is he about 20 something real hyper?"  
"Yeah that's him"  
"Yeah I met him yesterday. He was HYPER" she laughed. "Seemed like a cool guy though."  
"He is oh and here she is." Lilly turned around and saw a red head about her age come through the hallway. She had two kids about 10 years old coming along with her. "This is Donna." Lilly smiled big. After all these years she met her former pen pal.  
"Sarah Jane ... Luke... You go get cleaned up for tea and I won’t tell you again!" Lilly chuckled. Donna turned around and looked at Lilly. "Just how I imagined her" Lilly whispered to James.  
“I'm sorry what?" Donna said defensively.  
"Um Donna do you remember when you were in year five and Rose's grandmother had you write letters to a pen pal in America?"  
"Oh yeah! We called her Lilly Bear because she always drew Care Bears on her letters and 4 leaf clovers." James presented Lilly to Donna. "No! No way! Are you serious?"  
"Hi General!" she laughed.  
"You are kidding me!" she laughed and opened her arms up and gave Lilly a great big hug. Lilly held on for a long time. “Isn’t this wizard!" Lilly laughed. That sounded like a Donna thing to say. "What's? What's the story?" John asked out of the loop.  
"Let’s let Lilly get settled in first before we bombard her ok?" Eileen stepped up. Lilly was grateful because she was getting a little overwhelmed. "James show Lilly to the guest room if you don’t mind." James smiled and took Lilly's things and lead her down the hallway. “I'm sorry they can be a little over whelming, but they mean well."  
"Oh, they're great" she laughed. She looked around "this is such a great place. And it smells so good too!"  
"Yeah grandma was baking blueberry muffins this morning. She bakes morning, noon, and night during holiday season."  
"Oh, wow and then how do you stay so skinny?" she laughed.  
“I run a lot. So, what do you think? You like it?"  
"Oh, yeah. It's everything I thought it would be."  
“I'm sorry?"  
"You know, when you. Imagine someone's home. It's very cozy and inviting. Almost like a warm cup of cocoa or one of those cheesy Hallmark movies." James just smiled at her. "Over there is the guest bathroom I’ll put some towels out for you. Yours are the green ones. I'll let you get settled." Lilly took off her shoes and her jacket and followed James back out. “I don’t sleep well I can put things away or whatever later."

Lilly looked at the pictures on the wall. "These are some of the men who served with grandpa and never made it home. He salutes them everyday." Lilly got a little teary-eyed and saluted them herself. “This was Brigadier Allister Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. He was grandpa’s best friend. This is Captain Mike Benton. They were both killed in a raid that grandpa was extremely lucky to have missed because he was on kitchen duty.” When they walked back into the living room, they were putting up an extra stocking. "You can go ahead and put it right there next to pop's."  
"Told you they would have an extra stocking just for you." Lilly laughed and sure enough there was a stocking with her name on it and a four-leaf clover. Lilly was getting a little emotional and didn’t even realize she did it, but she grabbed James hand and held on to it till she got her bearings again. She never had a family much less a stocking. This meant a lot to her. James squeezed Lilly's hand. She cleared her throat and faced everyone. "You guys got me a stocking?"  
"Well of course Care Bear. You're family. You're our hero." Lilly smiled and tried to wipe her eyes discreetly. She didn’t realize it but everyone else noticed she hadn’t let go of James hand. "What's wrong?" Eileen asked.  
"Nothing it’s just ... I've never had a stocking before" she laughed. "As stupid as it sounds."  
"You've never had a stocking?"  
"Yeah Math… The man that raised me he um he wouldn’t put up a stocking with my name on it. He um never mind. This is great thank you!" she gave Donna a hug and everyone else a hug. "James can you go out and get a couple folding tables from the stables?"  
"Yes gran" James turned to Lilly. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I think I'll go with you. I need some air."  
"You know what I’ll help." Wilfred stepped in.  
"Ah, ah, ah... Ok...But no lifting for you. The doctor doesn't want you using that arm at all."  
"Fine, fine, I'm just goin' for a walk with my hero buddy. I haven’t got to spend much time with her since James took over."  
"Um uh well" Lilly opened and closed her mouth. Her and James faces were blood red.

They made it to the stables. The building was a red barn, but it was run down. The hay was all over the place. The horses didn’t look in that good of a shape. It broke Lilly’s heart. She was a guest in their house, so she didn’t want to say anything, but someone needed to fix this barn badly. She walked up to a chocolate thoroughbred. “Lilly be careful with her! She’s our wildest horse. We don’t know what to do with her. The stable manager hasn’t gotten a chance to break her spirit.” That broke Lilly’s heart.  
“You never want to break an animal’s spirit” she said softly.  
“She doesn’t like anyone around her Lilly oh please be…” Taboo nuzzled up to Lilly. “Well will you look at that!” Wilf was amazed. The wildest horse in his barn. The one no one could touch just initiated contact with a stranger. “I used to have one just like you. I called her Blue Wizard. Blue's my favorite color and I had gotten a letter from Donna and she said something like isn’t that wizard. She was a feisty horse just like you. You don’t want to be in here that’s the issue isn’t it? You want to run and be free but what's wrong?" Lilly looked at Taboo's gums. "Well no wonder sweetie you're a feisty girl. Your gums are raw. Wilfred" Lilly turned to him. "Have you seen her mouth? She's got a sore tooth and" Lilly felt her belly. Then she went in the stable. "Wilfred are you foaling this horse?"  
“What does that mean?” That told Lilly everything she needed to know.  
“It means are you breeding her. Has she um been out to pasture with a stud.” James’ face turned red. Wilfred’s face turned red.  
“I wasn’t intending to. We just got her a couple months ago."  
"Can someone get me a glove?" They looked at each other and got her a glove.  
"Lilly be careful. She's wild. She might kick you."  
"James she’s wild for two reasons" Lilly reached up and much to James' shock. "She's got a bad tooth and sore gums and two you're going to be an uncle. Wilfred your horse is about three months pregnant."  
"But...but... But how did you know that? Our stable manager didn’t even know."  
"Yeah um I wasn’t going to say anything, but do you have a stable manager?" Lilly asked. She looked around at the place not impressed.  
"He's a young kid named is Adam."  
"Right and where is Mr. Adam? I'd like to have a word with him if you don’t mind."  
'Well he’s ... Uh he’s off today."  
"Who's in charge when he's not here?"  
"Uh no one really. We just make sure they get fed and water."  
"Wilfred I honestly mean no disrespect but how long have you had the stables?"  
"Actually, I inherited it a couple months ago. I don’t know anything about horses I’m afraid. Eileen's uncle passed away and this was his land. He took care of the stables. I run the lumber yard."  
“I see. That explains a lot" Lilly leaned her head against Taboo. “It's alright love we'll get you fixed up. Sissy will make sure of it." She kissed her nose. "Do you guys have a piece of paper and a pen?" James patted his pockets and found something. “I’m going to write out what you need to get from the vet. I can show Adam how to apply it and what exactly it means to run a stable before I leave since he obviously doesn’t know."  
"Have you run a stable before?" James asked.  
“I grew up around horses. I like horses better than people. I know more about horses than you have forgotten about stars." James smiled at her.  
"Lilly...So... W... What are you doin' for the holiday?"  
“I'm not really sure."  
"Yeah? I got a business proposition for ya. I own a mill...Family business. Now with this injury, I really could use your help here. The holidays coming up and everything I’m going to be pretty busy at the mill. I don’t have time to stay here and supervise Adam. You seem to know what to do here. Stay and train him and show him how to take care of the horses."  
“I don't want to take your money, Wilf. Maybe I could work for room and board, Somethin' like that."  
"Well, yeah, great. Great, Yeah. That's good. Hmm... Yeah." Lilly could see the wheels turning in Wilf’s head. He started taking off the sling.  
"Wh-what are you doin'?"  
"Oh, I wanna surprise Eileen. So, you know, it's like fate brought you here."  
"Uh... Not fate...Exactly."  
"Huh?"  
"There was this little girl. Her name was Princess Kaylee. She was 4 years old. She had no family and she had a rare form of blood cancer. She always loved me, and I grew too attached to her. She passed away and I didn’t take it very well. The night of her funeral I came home and threw a bunch of things around in a fit of rage. I found the old jewelry box I kept Donnas letters in all those years ago. I found the card she sent me, and I decided to come. I never intended to look anyone up. I had no idea anyone of you still lived here. I just saw the card and it reminded me of a Christmas village."  
"Princess Kaylee" James said. "That's going to be the name of the horse when she gives birth. In honor of that little girl that brought you into our lives." Lilly turned around to keep from crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder. “It's ok to cry love." Wilfred kissed her head. “It means your human."

Wilfred, James and Lilly walked back to the main house. They walked into Rose telling the story of how Lilly came to be doctor hero. "How fast was that crazy guy goin'?" Chris asked  
"40. I'd say" Jackie answered  
"40 up that hill." Rose interjected  
"Blimey" John said shocked  
"Without her I'd be pushin' up..." Wilfred started  
"Food's out!" Donna came in to announce.  
"Happy new year!" in walked a blond lady, a man with silver hair, Matt, Amy and Rory.  
"Oh, boy." Wilfred laughed  
"Perfect timing, Peter"  
“I know my cue"  
"Hey, the gang's all here!" Matt said excitedly.  
"How is it that you always seem to arrive after all the work is done,  
And at the very instant that the food is out?" Eileen teased them.  
"Genius timing." Peter smiled.  
"Peter, Jodie, Matt, Rory, and Amy meet Lilly Patrick A real, live hero."  
"Well, I don't know about that." Lilly blushed.  
"Where's your sling?"  
"Oh, Eileen you know I heal fast."  
"Well, might as well eat while it's hot."  
Lilly smiled at everyone. She was getting ready to have a real proper family dinner.

Over dinner Lilly told everyone she was just here on holiday. She didn’t give the details like she did to James, who sat next to her, and Wilfred who sat at the head of the table. They were excited that she was staying on and helping with the stables. None of them knew anything about horses even though the stables had been there for years. She learned that Sarah Jane and Luke are doing the same pen pal exchange that her and Donna did. She learned that Donna's been married for about 11 years and she was perfectly fine with Lee's stuttering problem. She realized Matt was still super hyper, Peter was the crochety one. Jodie was sweet just like Lynda, that’s Lynda with a y by the way. Chris was the sarcastic one, but he warmed up to Lilly. John was a talker just like his brother James, only worse. Lilly joked with James how much John babbled and that got them into trouble a few times.

  
After dinner the adults wanted the kids to go outside and play. "They spend too much time on their devices" Donna said as she locked them up. It was a nice day out and Lilly was feeling a little overwhelmed. "Come on let’s go outside and play. I'll teach you American football and you can teach me rugby." Luke was keen on that since he discovered his American pen pal was big into the Dallas cowboys. He lit up when Lilly said that was her team and they were affectionately called America’s team, even though they haven’t won a super bowl in 20 plus years.  
So outside they went. 'Alright Sarah Jane you are a captain and Luke you are a captain. Pick your teammates." Lilly ordered. Being the kids that they are the girls were on Sarah’s team and the boys on Luke’s. "Ok this is what we do ladies. We must keep them from getting to that line over there. If they pass it, they score. So, whoever gets the ball tackle them."

  
As they lined up "this is called the line of scrimmage" Lilly told her teammates. Lilly started the trash talking. "Ok blue eyes think you can get the ball past me" she snarked at Chris which only prompted him to try that much harder. Once he let the ball go to Matt, they all clobbered him. Then it was the girls turn to try. "Ok Amy you're the tallest. I'll throw it to you CATCH THE BALL and run that way". She threw the ball and Amy caught it and ran until Rory tackled her. Eventually the girls scored, and the guys took their chance. "Come on twinkle toes" Lilly started laughing as her taunts caught on. Unfortunately, the boys scored a touchdown tying the game. Before they knew it, Wilfred was coming out saying he was going to be the referee. While Lilly was laughing at Wilfred because he kept saying someone was offsides when they weren’t even lined up everyone was having a blast of a time. James was turned to play quarterback. "ok girls let’s get uncle Jamie and keep him from getting rid of the ball." he backed up to throw and a whole pile of girls jumped on him laughing bringing him to his knees. None of them got up and everyone piled on making one large human pile. Lilly kissed James' cheeks exaggeratedly. "Do you surrender pretty boy? Never!" he laughed and turned to look at her. In the meantime, he dropped the ball. Amy scooped it up and ran for a touchdown. "ha! We win!" Lilly laughed and rolled off him.

  
It was getting dark and the kids had school the next day. Everyone said their goodbyes. It was now James, who stayed because school had let out for him already, Wilfred and Eileen. "That was a blast and we are so going to feel it tomorrow" Lilly laughed as she sat down on the couch.  
"Tomorrow? I'm feeling it now" James laughed. He started rubbing his shoulder. "Oh, come here you big weasel" he came closer and she massaged his shoulders. "That actually feels good thanks Lils."  
"You're welcome Jamie."  
"No one calls him Jamie and gets away with it." Eileen said with a smile on her face to Wilfred a little louder than she anticipated.  
"Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t think. You should have said something to me." She was getting shy and insecure now. She forgot her manners and where she was, She was so comfortable with them. “No, it’s ok. You can call me Jamie." Lilly saw out of the corner of her eye Eileen and Wilfred look at each other and smile. “I like it when you call me Jamie. It’s another one of your nicknames for me” he winked at her. Her face turned multiple shades of red.  
"Don't you kids stay up too late" Eileen got up and took Wilfred's hand. They headed back to their room.  
“If you're tired you can go to bed don’t worry about me. Oh, I hope I didn’t take your room?"  
"No mines across the hall from yours."  
"Ok yeah I’m a night owl so I might be up for a while."  
"Are you up for some fun?"  
"Sure" Lilly smiled.  
"Get your coat" Lilly went to her room and got her coat and shoes. When she came back James had a couple blankets, a thermos and some pillows. "Can you get that basket?" he pointed to a whicker picnic basket. She did and he grabbed her hand. "Come with me." she held his hand, he has nice soft hands, and they walked up a tiny hill. He sat the stuff down and then laid the blankets out. "Come on" he laid down on the blanket and poured her some hot chocolate. She laid down next to him. "Let’s see if we can see your namesake tonight, Venus." Lilly smiled big.  
"A stargazing picnic! This is awesome!" she giggled like a little girl. “I have always wanted to do this but I just ... I never found someone that cared enough to do it." She smiled big at him and he just grinned like a loon. "So, professor, pretend like I don’t know anything about the stars. Teach me about them."  
"Well that one there is Polaris. It's the north star" as James went on Lilly found himself entranced by the sound of his voice. He knew his stars like she knows the nerves of the body. “I'm a Capricorn. What is the major star in Capricorn called?"  
"Deneb Algedi" he said without batting an eyelash. “It’s about 39 light years from earth."  
"That's where I want to go. I want to see the brightest star in Capricorn. After I go see Orion and Venus." James smiled at her. "Thanks for this Jamie. It really means a lot to me that you're welcoming me like you have been. I ... Your family... They made me feel like I have a family. Like I have a home. Your grandparents are great. They both know when to lead and when to follow. Neither feels the need to compromise. It's really inspiring. I'd love to have that with someone one day."  
“I just...I... I remember how it was when John, Chris and I had to come live here. We weren’t wanted at Peter's anymore or welcome rather and I never wanted anyone to feel that way around me."  
“Is that why there's some tension between the four of you?"  
"A little...Chris was a little older, so he was able to go out on his own after a while. Peter had a family. John and Donna were thick as thieves and that left me the tag along. Many nights I cried myself to sleep because I was the odd ball the one no one wanted."  
"Jamie" Lilly said softly.  
“It’s ok’s it's fine now."  
"You feel like they're still looking down on you, don't you? Like you're not wanted."  
"Yeah" he said softly. "Sometimes I feel like I should have been left in a different universe. This one has John they don’t need me."  
"Well that ends tonight. As long as I’m here I’ll want you. And that sounded not nearly as flirty in my head" she laughed. He giggled with her.  
"Thanks Lilly" she turned her head and laid it on his shoulder.  
"Tell me more about the stars" she said softly. As she was dozing off, she heard James quietly say, “I have found my Venus."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The next morning Lilly woke up snug as a bug in a rug in her bed. There was a note next to her. "Sorry to leave you in your clothes but I didn’t think it was appropriate to undress you while you were asleep. Hope you slept well -- J" Lilly smiled and giggled like a teenage girl. She put the note in the drawer next to her. She smelled breakfast cooking and got up to start her day.  
"Well there she is Miss America" Wilfred sang to her. She busted out laughing. She even curtsied for him and gave a little pageant wave. That got all three of them laughing. "Did you sleep well?" Eileen asked with a smile on her face.   
"Yeah I did actually thank you" she looked at James and smiled.   
"Well breakfast is almost ready if you want to get cleaned up while I finish it."   
"Oh yes please thank you" Lilly went back to her room and took a nice hot shower. She got dressed in a tee shirt and jeans and pulled her hair up in her signature ponytail. She came bouncing into the kitchen a few minutes later. "So, do you know where I can buy some stable boots or something to work out in the stables?"  
'Well today I thought we might take you up to the mill and show you around. If you'd like"  
"Sure, that sounds great!" Lilly turned to James "are you coming, or do you have to go to school today?"  
"No school’s out for the year for me so I’m open to whatever I’m needed for." He waggled his eyebrows at her. She blushed to high heavens. It was so easy to flirt with her and get her going. He seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was. "You can take Lilly on the tour of the mill and make sure to show her our magic spot."  
"Alrighty then" James smiled and Eileen placed the food on the table. 

Lilly rode with James up to the mill. "If I keep eating like I have the past two days I’ll never fit on the plane back home" she laughed. "Your grandma is a great cook. I look at the stove and it says please don’t touch me. I don’t want to burn the house down today" they both laughed. They pulled up into a giant lumber yard. "Here it is Mott family lumber yard." He spoke like a true tourist guide.  
“So how does the Noble part come in?”  
“Oh, my mom married Donna’s dad’s brother. That’s why we’re all Nobles.”  
“That’s so great! Is Donna’s dad still around?”  
“No sadly he passed just after Donna’s wedding to Lee.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry.”  
“Yeah she had a rough few years. She tries to forget about it so I wouldn’t mention anything to her.”  
“Oh, thanks for the heads up.”  
“Anytime sunshine” he smiled at her.  
“Sometimes you sound just like her” she laughed. “Like she’s more your twin than John is.”  
“I’ve been around her so much I almost feel like she’s a part of me just as much as he is” he laughed. “But it’s great. We all get along great now especially that we’re older. She’s my best friend. She’s truly like the sister I never wanted.” Lilly laughed.  
“I’m glad you have a big family Jamie. Even if you feel like an outsider at times, I’m sure if something happened, they would all come for you.”  
“Yeah” he let out a breath and looked at her. “Yeah in a way their meddling is a good thing” he winked at her. She smiled at him. He knew what they were doing, and he appreciated it. He really enjoyed getting to spend so much time with their guest. They all saw what was happening in front of them and helped to push things along as much as they could. That’s why Wilfred wanted James to take Lilly on the tour, especially to the magic spot. “Well dumpling lets get the tour started, shall we?”   
“Now you’re stealing my lines” Lilly laughed. As he always did James came around and opened the door for her. “I like that you’re such a gentleman. It’s really nice to see.” He started blushing.  
“I’m grateful you don’t bite my head off. A lot of women are like I can open my own door.”  
“Yeah I understand it but it’s nice to be appreciated so thank you” she leaned up and kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs. She didn’t see James put his hand on the cheeks she kissed and smile so big it took up all his face. “Ha!” he smiled and ran up the stairs after her. Lilly saw Chris and Peter there. "They help out on occasion. Lynda works in the office."  
"What do they do?"  
"Chris is an engineer and Peter is a musician."  
"What kind of doctor is John?"  
"He's a general medicine doctor. He prefers to be called doctor. For some reason it cracks him up. Which I notice, you never introduce yourself or tell anyone you're a doctor why?"  
"I hate sounding pretentious" Lilly shrugged.   
"There's nothing pretentious about being a doctor" James said defensively.   
"Oh, I know there’s not, but my uncle always taught me to be humble. His brother...the sperm donor sorry Matthew the one that raised me. He was always showing off and haughty. It always made me feel so uncomfortable. People would put on airs around him and I hated it. When I got out of med school, I started the Dr. Lilliana Patrick thing and I noticed how people stiffened around me. They acted like I was better than them. I didn’t like it, so I did a test in my own head. I took ten random people. Introduced myself as doctor and saw how they acted. Then I took ten random people and introduced myself as Lilly and they acted totally different. I prefer the natural method. It makes me feel less uncomfortable. Besides most doctors I know are stuffy, pretentious, and think they are better than they are. I hate that. Just because I have a brain doesn’t make me any better than anyone else."  
"Struck a nerve, didn’t I?"  
"Sorry" she said shyly "but notice it next time your brother introduces himself."  
"Honestly I like that you don't make a big deal out of it. John does and I used to but because I’m not a medical doctor he makes me feel like I’m not anything special."   
"See what I mean? Oh, that just" that got the dander on her up. "That just makes my tiger blood boil."  
'Sorry?"  
'Sorry" she giggled "I always say I’m part tiger. I get defensive when someone hurts someone I care about. It brings the tiger mama out in me. So, you're a doctor too?"  
"Yeah, I have doctorate in astronomy, John has a doctorate in medicine, Chris’s PhD is in engineering and Peter is physics. Matthew's is in business."  
'Wow one family, four brothers and four doctors that's amazing. Well four brothers and a nephew. I am so proud of you boys." Lilly smiled big.   
"It was our mother’s wish that we all go to university and become a doctor. Peter was already through most of it when they died."  
"I’m so sorry." she put her hand on his shoulder. "I remember Donna writing and saying that you guys came to live with her. I know it was a long time ago but if you ever..."  
"Yeah thanks" he smiled shyly at her and she could tell he needed to change the subject. 

As they walked around the mill his mood changed back to the James she knew. "We pretty much do all things wood. Logging, lumber, firewood, Christmas trees. Mostly cedar. Some Doug fir, little northern pine. And, of course, the last few weeks, we've been selling Christmas trees. Definitely everyone's  
Favorite season."  
"Oh, yeah. It smells so good up here. I love the smell of cedar."  
"Someday, it'll all go to Donna."  
"Why her?"  
"Because her mom is grandma and grandpa's only living child. So, when they pass it goes to Sylvia and then to Donna."  
"How are you guys with that?"  
"Oh, we're fine with it. She helps out here most of the time anyway."  
"Well that's good."  
"She’d normally give the tour, but I wanted to this time" Lilly smiled big at him. As they walked around, they went into a building. "Wow. What's all this for?"  
"Woodworking. The guys use it whenever they get the urge. Usually just Chris. He likes to build things. When we were kids before... Well before … he and my dad built this box. We used to play in it and pretend it was a time machine. We'd go to different galaxies and times. We called it a Tardis, for time and relative dimension in space. Actually, named one of the horses that because of it."  
"That's so precious!"  
"Yeah that's when we were all close." he looked down. Lilly saw the sadness pass through his eyes. Her heart was breaking for her friend. She knew what it felt like to not be wanted. She placed her hand on his arm and smiled. He smiled back at her. "Chris is a master craftsman. He has problems sleeping and handling things since his son died, I guess he just likes to pass the hours in here."  
"Oh, I’m so sorry" she said softly.  
"Let's go look at the office. That way." Lilly could tell he didn’t want to talk about Chris' pain.  
"Hello, everybody." They walked in and James put on the happy go lucky face.   
"Morning. This is where the beauty and brains of our outfit hang out. I don’t have a chair" Lilly chuckled and waived to Lynda and Eileen. "Lynda handles all the accounting."  
"Good morning, all!" Matt came in. "Armin messed up the Hartland lumber order." While Matt talked business with his great grandpa Lilly and James finished the tour. "Ok, this is our headrig, our edger and resaw. These cut the logs into 3 sizes, 6 by 6, 6 by 4, uh, 8 by 8. And then the jackets go up over the chipper and down to the chip truck for hauling. The chips get used in playgrounds and gardening mulch. The rest goes to electric plants. If we didn't use every inch, we wouldn't have a profit. Come on, I’ll show you the best part of the tour." he just beamed.   
"You'd love anything wouldn’t you" she smiled.  
"Well I try to make an adventure out of everything. Makes life exciting" he beamed.   
"I like that about you" she smiled. He winked and clicked his tongue.   
"One day I was gonna go away and work in the city, but...I love my grandma and my grandpa, I love the work we do, I love being outside. I love teaching the kids. Work is just a few minutes away. Grandma and gramps rely on me to help them out." 

They walked around for a bit and got to a lake. There was a clearing. It was one of the most gorgeous places Lilly has ever seen. "See? Look how beautiful  
This place is." Lilly's mouth hung open. "This...Is my grandparents' favorite place in the whole world. They passed it down to my mom and dad."  
"I can see why."  
"This is where my grandpa proposed to my grandma before he left for the war. When he was gone, she came here every day to pray for his safe return. When he got back, they were married here. And they named my mom Faith, because they never lost faith that they would always be together and have a family. When my dad heard the story, he proposed to my mom here both were married for many years. Someday if I ever get married, I’d like to have the ceremony right here. Sorry" he cleared his throat.  
"Hey it's ok. I'm sure your wife would love to get married here. It's a beautiful place. If she doesn’t then she's not worthy to be your wife" she smiled at him. He looked at her and there was a moment that passed between them. Before they got caught up in it, they headed back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chris came up to the mill. "Adam didn’t show up again" he said to Wilfred.  
“What?"  
“Yeah and the horses haven’t been fed or watered or their stables mucked." Wilfred grumbled.  
“What time was he supposed to be there?" Lilly asked  
"6 am" Chris said in passing.   
"James can you take Lilly to get her some stable boots. She's going to have to start today. I’m sorry Lilly I was hoping you could have a day to relax and get to know the place before throwing you in."  
“Oh, that's fine. I have no problem. If Mr. Adam decides to show up what should I do with him?"  
“What do you mean?"  
“Well do you want me to show him what to do or do you want me to let him go."  
"Play it by ear. You have my permission to do whatever you think needs to be done."  
"Alright sarge" she smiled, and mock saluted him.  
“Actually, I think I have some stable boots she can have." Chris mentioned.  
“Can we stop by the vet's office? I have a prescription I need them to fill."   
“Sure, I’ll take you" Chris mentioned. “Well go on the way back to the stables." James face sunk and he looked like his heart broke because his time and tour with his friend was over. "Ok you coming Jamie?" Lilly looked at him and smiled. Chris looked at her when she called him Jamie. “Yeah allonsy!" he chuckled and smiled that bright smile that makes Lilly melt and the three of them headed out. 

They went to the vet’s office. Lilly had to turn on the Doctor Patrick persona to get anywhere. “I told you I am a doctor."  
“You are a human doctor not an animal doctor" Dr. Master, Reverend Harold Saxon’s lookalike, stood his ground. He was not going to give the prescription to her without examining the patient first. Normally this is sound practice, but Lilly was not in the mood to be toyed with.   
“Fine ok then come back to the stables with me and I’ll show you exactly what is going on."  
“I don’t have time to do that today."  
“You're literally sitting around here doing nothing!"  
“I am completely booked up."  
“You are completely a moron! I swear I would not bring my cat or dog to you much less a horse. You probably don't even know what a championship racehorse looks like if it bit you in the bridle. Do you realize you keep calling that cat a he when she is clearly about to give birth to about 5 kittens?" she stomped away. "Come on!" she growled at the boys. “Oh, I just oh" she walked around and had to cool off. "The nerve of that man calling himself a doctor. How the hell do you go through that many years of school and be that clueless on a freaking animal! The boy didn’t even know what a cataract was. He was treating a dog for a cataract...and he didn’t even have an eye! He was calling Missy the cat a him and she was clearly female and pregnant. I mean come on! It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know the difference between a female and male cat! I mean one has an appendage the other doesn’t!" She was getting animated with her hands and walking around. "Thank God that idiot didn’t give me the medicine. He probably would have given me preparation bloody h." She was livid. Chris and James looked at her then at each other and started cracking up. “What?" she looked at them clueless. They couldn’t stop laughing. “What?" she looked at them again. They were in tears. She turned around “What is it? What? Do I have something on me?" She looked around and spun around seeing if something was attached to her. They were in tears. “Oh, that’s just bloody fantastic! What are you two 12-year-old? So, I said appendage big damn deal you two have one you’re no different than those animals" she growled. Chris who wasn’t exactly the warmest person in the world just let out the biggest cackle and came over and hugged Lilly. “I needed that laugh thank you." She was angry and pushed him away. She gave him a scowl that could rival the best of them. Which made it even funnier. “What is so bloody funny?" That got them started again. “Oh, you two are complete and utter morons" she started cussing them out in Russian. Chris responded to her in Russian and that made her laugh. “You are just too adorable when you get fired up. Your accent really kicks in when you let yourself go. Come on Lilly talk to us some more." Chris was teasing her.  
“I’ll talk to you Chris Noble! You make fun of my accent one more time I’ll change you from a rooster to a hen with one shot!" she stormed off. Chris was on the floor this time. He was holding his stomach. “Oh, it hurts! It hurts!" James was busy cackling too. Finally, he got Chris to his feet and they caught up with her feistiness. Her blond ponytail was swinging in the wind as she stomped down the walkway. "Lilly wait up" James caught up to her.  
“Oh, shut up you stupid apes" she growled, and they started again. She had already picked up on Chris’ lingo. He was all the time calling people stupid apes. She shook her head as she looked at them. Chris' face was blood red from laughing. She smiled at them and then started laughing. "Please don’t change me from a rooster to a hen. I don’t think Lynda would like that too well."  
"She puts up with you bless her heart" Lilly smiled. She knew what that meant even though the two idiots in front of her had no clue she just said she was dumber than a box of hammers. She felt bad and gave Chris his hug. "You’re welcome. Come on boys let’s see if Mr. Adam is around. It’s time the tiger jerks knot in his tail."  
“I love your phrases Lils. They crack me up."  
“Oh, dumpling I’ll think of some others"  
"Dumpling" Chris started again. “You just called him dumpling?"  
"Why sure sweet pea" Lilly winked at him.  
“Oh, this is going to be so much fun having you in the family" he put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "And the way you said bloody like you're one of us is priceless."  
“I can't help it. Wherever I’m at I adopt the lingo and especially the accent. That’s why my southern accent isn’t so prominent anymore. You'd be surprised how many people would think you are a few fries short of a happy meal because you talk like you're from the country. Watch it before I leave, you'll think I was born and raised here." She laughed and got into the car. “Oh, I hate this place!" she got out and went to the other side. "Why the bloody hell is the driver’s side on the wrong side of the car?"  
“I like this side of you Lilly. You're more realistic not the prim and proper one I saw yesterday."  
“I'm sorry I just didn’t want to be rude. It’s called having manners"  
“I know what it is but it’s nice to see the feisty side of you."  
“I can't wait till you get ahold of Adam" Chris laughed.  
“Is he the flaming imbecilic who's been managing the stable?"  
“Yeah"  
“I can’t wait to get my paws on him either"

Sure, enough Chris had some stable boots for her, and they rode up to the stables. When Lilly walked in, she saw a whole galaxy of stars. Adam had a whip and he was using it on one of the horses and calling it every name in the book. She literally grabbed both Chris and James hands. "Lord hold me back because I’m going to need bail money. I swear to god if he hits that horse, I’ll use it to string him up by the toenails of his great grandmother."  
"Get him tiger" Chris whispered in her ear.   
"EXCUSE ME!" Lilly got her tiger blood going. She put her hands on her hips. “What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing to that horse?"  
“I'm the stable manager and I’m breaking him in. If you have a problem with it, I’ll direct you to the door you just came through."  
"He didn't" she turned to Chris and James “Oh no he didn’t just say that to me." They started smiling  
“round two! Fantastic” Chris looked at James. Lilly took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and when she heard the horse whiney that was the last straw.  
“Oh no I don’t think so. You may think you get to talk to the horse like that but honey child let me tell you something you have met your ever loving match if you think you're going to talk to me like that!"  
"Who are you and why should I care?" Adam was trying to match feistiness with feistiness.   
"Adam is it? You see you were supposed to be here SIX HOURS AGO! These horses aren't your toy to do as you please with. They are living breathing beings! And so, help me god if you crack that whip at her one more time, I will take it and string you up by your balls with it!"  
"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me that way!? Are you two going to stand there and let her say this to me?" he looked at Chris and James for support. “Oh, they are not only going to let me sunshine, they even ENCOURAGED me. So, let’s get something straight here. Just because you think you're pretty that is not going to fly with me. Now this stable is a MESS! There is no reason on god's green earth it should be this disgusting! This horse you are ABUSING! Is an animal. Not only is she an animal she is pregnant. Not only is she pregnant she has a sore on her mouth. That horse there hasn’t had his shoes changed in months. The rest are getting stiff because they haven’t had exercise and the one on the end is under weight. Now tell me ADAM who do you think you are to even try to break in a horse?"  
“I don’t care who you think you are. This is my uncle's stables and I’m allowed here as long as I please." Lilly laughed heartily at that.  
"think again boy genius. Now we can do these two ways. You can give me that whip and walk away or I can take the whip and use it on you. It's your choice. I'm in a fighting mood so I really don't care which one you chose." Adam glared at her. She stood her ground. She cocked her hip to the side and folded her arms. “What is it going to be boy genius?"  
“Fine! I hate the stupid animals anyway." He stormed off like a two-year-old. 

Once he was gone Lilly let out a breath, she didn’t know she was holding. "Remind me to never piss you off" Chris laughed at her. She smiled at him. “I can't help it. It’s in my guts to protect animals. It’s the tiger mama in me coming out."  
"tiger mama?"  
"never mind" she laughed. "Now boys what do you know about horses?" she looked at them. They had blank looks on their faces. "Blimey I’m going to be here a while" she laughed. "Alright this is the ingredients I need can one of you..." they heard a car door open. They turned around and saw this blond with perfectly tousled hair, high heels and a skirt that showed off more than it should have walk up to them. “Well that's definitely not Adam" Lilly smarted off. "Didn't expect to see her" Chris said softly. James’ face turned white as a sheet of paper.   
"Who is that?" Chris looked at Lilly with sad blue eyes. He knew what was coming.   
"That's Renee. James' very long-distance girlfriend." Lilly's heart sank. All the fight and feistiness had left herd at that point. He never told her he had a girlfriend. "He's like Job, waiting for her to decide if she wants to get married or not. She's been slower than molasses deciding if she wants to say yes to his proposal." Lilly looked at James. Suddenly, she felt sick. The world was closing in on her and she couldn’t breathe. She walked away from everyone but still in ear shot. "Hello!" Renee said fakely. Lilly took the whip and held on to it tightly. She had to tell herself not to cry at least 100 times. She got her grace back and went back into the barn. Chris saw the change in her demeanor and put a hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry Lilly"  
“It's ok" she said softly. Suddenly even the horses didn’t matter to Lilly. She was ready to go home.  
“What a surprise!" James wasn’t as thrilled to see her as people would expect.   
"Chris" then she looked at Lilly and gave her a look of disdain. She looked at her like she was a hired hand and wasn’t to be treated with any kind of respect. "W..w..what are you doing here?" James stuttered.  
“I wouldn't miss Christmas with my guy" she smiled and made sure to wrap her arm around James' waist that much tighter especially as she looked at Lilly with a scrutinize eye.   
“You were supposed to be traveling through America."  
“I know, but I'm going to be in London for a couple of weeks. I brought some delicious wine back to go with Elaine's great cooking."  
"Who's Elaine?" Lilly asked Chris.  
"She doesn’t care enough about him to get his grandmother's name right" he whispered back.   
"Let’s go to lunch." She dragged on his hand. He turned around and looked at Lilly. Her heart was broke, but she kept a smile on her face. She has a horrible poker face, but she was trying so hard to not let James and especially Renee see how much she hurt him. The guard was back up at Fort Knox. 

There was a tension in the air. She was trying so hard to not show emotion. After a while Chris broke the silence. “What were the ingredients you needed?"  
“Its fine I can get them and show you how to make it later." she said softly. “I got a lot to do today. Do you think you could find another stable manager? I can show you what all needs to be done and then you can train them."  
"where are you going?'  
“I think my time here is up" she said softly.   
"He didn’t tell you he was dating her, did he?"  
"Huh oh it doesn’t matter... We're just friends."  
"Lilly, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see how you feel about him."  
“Yeah well it was stupid. It would have never worked out. I’ll be going back to my life and he'll be here and ..." she took a deep breath. "So, um yeah maybe I should have you get those ingredients. I want to make sure she's ok before I leave." Chris wanted to say something but instead he just opened his mouth and closed it. Lilly looked at Taboo. She willed herself to stay for that horse. That horse needed someone to care for it and love it. Just as much as Lilly needed someone to care for her and love her. "Right then" she straightened up and wiped her face. "let’s go shopping."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chris could see the change in her. This was partly why he wasn't close to James. James had no idea how he influenced people. He was clueless when it came to women. The one he was with treated him like dirt and the one he should be with has a broken heart now. Times like this Chris wanted to strangle his younger brother. When Renee came back to town for James everyone else was forgotten for his first love.   
While shopping Chris and Lilly got to know each other, and they became like brother and sister. They went back to the barn and she showed him how to make the medicine and apply it to Taboo's mouth. “In a couple days she'll be fine." Lilly smiled. She went over to Tardis and changed her shoes. She went over to Theta and brushed his coat and Sigma got an extra apple because he was such a good boy. Chris enjoyed watching her with the animals. She showed him what needed to be done with the stalls and things. Then she got an idea. "James said you are a master craftsman with the woodwork."  
“I do my best"  
“I got a little woodworking project. I was kinda hoping you could help me out with it."  
“Sure." After the horses were taken care of, they went over to the mill. “I've always loved the smell of cedar." She explained her idea to Chris and he just loved it. They stayed till nighttime and then went back to the Mott residence. Lilly was no longer calling it home.   
James and Renee were sitting on the couch. The same place 24 hours ago Lilly and James were sitting talking. "Hi."  
"Hi!"  
"Hey."  
“Sure put in a lot of hours today. Hope Chris didn't work you too hard." James smiled at Lilly. The smile no longer worked on her. She just looked at him and grinned. "She looks like she can handle it." It was said snarky and Lilly took it that way.   
“Oh, I’ve handled worse. Had longer hours before. Unlike a lot of people manual labor isn't a problem for me." She looked at Renee and returned the snarky look.   
"Hi, I'm Renee."  
"Lilly"  
"James told me how you saved Minford the other day. I'm impressed." Lilly's hands balled up she wanted to punch her so bad. “Sure anyone would have saved Wilfred". James' attitude towards Lilly changed as well. "Renee was in the Napa Valley and brought home some delicious wine. We were just about to have a tasting. If you'd care to join us." Lilly really didn’t want to be there, but Chris put his hand on her back. Somehow that gave her the courage to stay. “Oh, that'd be great. Let me clean up"  
“I’ll start a fire" Chris said.  
"No need, I got it covered." James volunteered to show off for his girlfriend. 

When Lilly got back everyone was there. She put on a smile, but it wasn’t genuine. She looked at Rose. She gave her a sad smile. Jackie looked at her pitifully and Donna looked like she was about to fume. Eileen decided she was going to get dinner ready. Lilly went into the kitchen to see if she can help. “I'm not a cook but I can do the dishes for you" she said softly. “I'm sorry Lilly."  
“What?"  
"We thought they broke up. She hasn’t been around in a couple months."  
"No... No, its fine. Taboo should be fine in a couple days and Chris said he can find a stable manager. Once I know Taboo's fine then I’ll leave, and you guys can have your family back."  
"But you are our family now Lilly. Don’t ever forget that." Eileen put a tender hand on her cheek. Lilly bit her lip but smiled. Renee came into the kitchen putting on heirs. “Is there anything I can do?" at that Lilly took a deep breath and finished washing the dish she was washing. “If you'll excuse me, I’m going to go check on grandpa." Lilly said softly and went outside. 

There was a porch swing facing out into the back yard. The night air was cool and brisk. She sat on it and held the pillow that was sitting there. She swung back and forth gently and didn’t recognize when someone came out. "Mind if I sit down?" she looked up and John was standing there.   
"No go ahead" she moved her foot.   
“It's such a beautiful night out. Should be able to see the stars clearly in a couple hours. The clouds will move away. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Are you into astronomy too? Grandpa taught me everything I know about it."  
“Yeah when I was a kid, I had a book on the constellations. I would go to sleep every night reciting the different places they were at. I used to write little stories about what's going on in the sky. Mars and Mercury used to fight over Venus. Orion was her protector, but she was secretly in love with him. It’s silly I know"  
"No, it’s not silly its great! Brilliant! Molte bene!" John chimed happily. “I don’t know if James told you, but we used to play astronauts. We would come up with various names for planets and pretend we were rulers of the planets."  
“I can only imagine the two of you as kids" Lilly laughed “I bet you guys were hilarious."  
“Yeah we had some good times. What about you what were you like as a kid?"  
“I was a loner. I was an only child and even being the only child, I wasn’t wanted. Sorry I didn’t mean to say that" Lilly clammed up.  
“What do you mean?"  
"Matthew, my biological dad, he wanted a son. He got stuck with me. He wasn’t happy and took it out on me. I wasn’t allowed to do anything or have anything. So, when you guys made me a stocking, I got a little overwhelmed because I was never even allowed to have Christmas. He'd have Christmas for his employees and for publicity purposes, but I wasn’t allowed to participate."  
“What did you have to do?"  
“I had to stay in my room all day. I got a sandwich to eat and a bottle of water. I could watch cartoons but other than that I didn’t get to do anything."  
“I'm so sorry" he said sadly.   
“It's ok. It prepared me for life." she took a deep breath. "Sorry I didn’t mean to get dramatic."  
"No...no it’s ok." A few minutes later Rose came out. "Hi love" he smiled at her. Rose smiled back at him. Lilly scooted over closer to the edge. “Feel free to sit down with us. Share childhood stories" Lilly smiled at her friend. Lilly saw Rose reach for John's hand. She smiled at the sweetness of it. "How long have you two been together?"  
"Three years" Rose said immediately.  
"That's so sweet"  
“What about you Lilly? Do you have anyone back home?"  
"No" she said softly "no, no one wants to put up with me" she chuckled.   
“You'll find someone. You're too nice to not have someone" John smiled at her. She saw Rose elbow him in the ribs. “What?" he said softly.   
“It's ok" Lilly put him out of his misery. 

After a few more minutes the rest of the clan, minus James and Renee, came to sit outside with Lilly. The feeling in the air was different this time than yesterday. It was like no one wanted to talk about the Renee sized elephant in the room. Lilly felt like she wanted to say it's ok he's dating someone it's ok, but she didn’t want to cause a scene.   
A few minutes later Eileen came out saying it was time for dinner. Renee made sure she sat next to James who sat at the edge of the rectangular table. It was like she was so afraid Lilly was going to take her spot. Lilly wasn't that petty. She sat between Chris and Donna. She enjoyed Eileen’s dinner, but she was very quiet. Afterwards Renee made a show of bringing out the wine. There weren't enough glasses for everyone, so Lilly bowed out. She sat there and watched as they all tried to decipher if they liked the wine or not. “I'd say this is a fruity wine, isn't it?" Wilfred spoke.  
"This wine you brought is really good, Renee" Eileen was diplomatic.  
“Yeah, this stuff really does taste...What was it you said, Renee Full-bodied and romantic?" Chris smiled. Lilly giggled because she knew he was being his smartass self.   
"Aromatic. She grunted “I picked it up when I was in Napa last month. I toured the vineyards. They're known for their Cabernet Sauvignon. They also produce some merlot because of their soil and climate."  
"Lilly have you ever been to Napa?" Jackie asked.  
"Yes, I have many times actually. Where I’m from not too far from there is the bourbon capital of the world. I could make you some bourbon balls. They're really great."  
“Oh, I like a good bourbon" Chris smiled. Lilly knew what he was doing since Chris told her he's not much of a drinker. He was trying to upstage Renee because of her haughtiness. Lilly knew he did not like the girl. "Bourbon balls I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them."  
"They're great they're little chocolate balls made with bourbon. They're really popular at Christmas."  
“You know who has some good chocolate? This little boutique in Paris. La Maison du Chocolat."  
“Well their name is literally house of chocolate I would hope it’s good." Lilly snickered and Chris elbowed her.   
“I find I always prefer a French fry to a French wine." Wilfred smiled at Lilly.  
"Me, too." Lilly smiled.

Rest of the night was spent with Renee showing off and putting on a show. Chris had enough “I’m sorry Lils. I’ll see you in the morning. I can’t be here for moral support any longer."  
“It’s ok thank you." She hugged him and Lynda and bid them adieu. Lilly got up to walk away.   
"Where are you going?" Jackie asked her.  
“I ... I ... I uh there's a meteor shower going on tonight and I wanted to watch it." She looked at James who looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. “I like star gazing. Enjoy your night" she smiled and walked outside.   
She was sitting out there for a few minutes when she felt a blanket over her shoulders. "Grandpa said I should bring this out to you." Lilly looked and for the first time in hours James actually paid her any attention. "Tell him thanks but I’m getting ready to go in." She stood up as he sat down.   
"Has it started yet?"  
'What?"  
"The meteor shower"  
"Um no not really" she said softly.  
"That’s because it’s not supposed to happen till tomorrow night."  
“I see well maybe you'll catch it tomorrow" she slid the blanket off and gave it to him. "Will you watch it with me?" he looked at her almost pleadingly.  
“I ... I ... I might" she said softly. “What would Renee think?"  
"She doesn’t get my fascination with the stars. Unless they're on stage or screen she doesn’t understand them."  
“I'm sorry for her then." Lilly said softly. "Good night James" she turned to leave.   
"Good night Lilly bear" he said softly. Normally Lilly would turn and smile at him. He knew it but she didn’t give him the satisfaction of it this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lilly went to bed and finally let out the tears she's been holding in. Before she knew it, she was hearing her alarm going off. She was not in the mood to do this today. She wasn’t in the mood to pretend that her heart was fine when it wasn’t but like she always did, she sucked it up and put on the brave face.

"Are you ok?" James asked her as he looked at her.   
“Yeah I’m fine" she said flatly.  
“It's I heard you crying all night last night. I wanted to see if you were ok but...you've been distant, so I just let you have your space." Lilly wanted to slap him for being so bloody stupid.   
“Yeah well, you've been busy, so I’ve been keeping busy. Is tea ready?" She didn’t say a word and didn’t eat much breakfast. She had sent word to her contacts in America to see if there was a person that wanted to be a stable manager here. She read through her messages to see if there was a response. So far there are none. “You and Chris seem to have hit it off."  
“Yeah we really became good friends yesterday while working in the stable. He's a good guy." James snorted. “So, I told him if he finds someone to manage the stable, I’ll show him what needs to be done and then you guys can have your Christmas back."  
“What do you mean?"  
“I’ll head home as soon as he finds someone. You guys won’t need me, and I can surprise someone at the hospital by working their shift. It’s what I always do. No need to stop now."  
“Right yes of course" he took a sip of his tea. The tension between them could be cut with a knife.   
"Where's Renee?"  
"She's still sleeping."  
"Yes of course" Lilly finished her tea and washed her mug. She walked past James in a huff and went to the shower. She was so angry because he was so stupid. Did he really think she was distant? He fucking lied to her! He didn’t tell her he had a girlfriend. When she got out, he put on her jeans and tee shirt put her hair in a ponytail and put on her boots. It was time to get some work done.

By the time Renee had even woken up, it was four hours later. Lilly had the horses fed, Taboo's medicine. Tardis' coat brushed, Theta's extra apple and Sigma's run in. These poor horses had been treated so badly it made her mad. She needed to lighten up and remembered something she used to do with her horses. She got her phone and downloaded some Christmas music. “You know what Tabi we're going to dance" she blared Elvis' Christmas album and was dancing in front of the horse. The horse nodded her head. The other horses started nodding their head and dancing along. Lilly felt better than she had in ages. She was laughing. "But I’ll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas" she was singing along, and Theta was prancing in his stall. Suddenly, the music stopped, and Lilly turned around. “I believe you are being paid to maintain the stable not dance around like a fool."  
"Renee!" James scolded her.   
“I believe you have no idea what you are talking about, so you better mind your own damn business."  
"James are you going to let the hired help talk to me like that?" James looked at Lilly and at Renee. His mouth flew open and shut.   
"Ok blondie let’s get something straight. For starters I’m not the hired help. So, get that through your thick skull. I have a career and I’m only doing this out of common decency for my friend WILFRED. Ya got that? Not Monfried, Monty, or whatever cockamamie name you can come up with because you don't care to actually give two shits about your boyfriend much less his grandparents."  
"Lilly" James was a little stern with her.  
"And second you are no better than I am so don’t even dare think about turning your nose up at me sunshine. I can rearrange it on your face so your smelling your ass on each side of your head."  
"Liliana!" James was getting angry.   
“Oh, come off its pretty boy! You're no better than she is! So, you know what? Here" she handed them the shovel "put your money where your mouth is" and stormed off. 

Lilly was so mad and angry she couldn’t see straight. She marched up to the mill and barged in. "Lynda, Eileen come with me."  
'Where are we going dear?"  
“I'm sure Wilfred can handle the office by himself for a couple hours. We’re going to get Donna, Rose, Jackie and Jodie and have a girl’s day. I need it and I’m sure you guys do too." Eileen and Lyndia looked at each other then at Wilfred. He smiled at them and they left with her. They dropped by Jackie's salon. She wasn’t booked for the day and Lilly convinced her and Rose to join them. They got Donna and Jodie as well. Lilly booked a limo and all the ladies piled in and headed into London town. On the way there Lilly finally broke down and told them what happened. “I've never had sisters and I don’t really have any real girlfriends and I’ve never had a mom or a grandma, so I wanted to do this for all of you. You made me feel so welcome and loved and shit" she bit her lip trying to not cry. "So, come on whatever you guys want you can have. It’s my treat and believe me I can afford it."

They went to all the boutiques and shops in London. They took pictures together wherever they went. They went to see a Christmas movie and cried like babies when the two star crossed lovers finally got together. Then that evening they headed back. The church was doing a clothing drive for the homeless and needy. Lilly helped with the packaging. James walked in. Lilly had let go of her pettiness during her bitch session to her new best friends. Donna called James a world class dunce. That was one of her favorites. He walked up to where Donna and Lilly were working.   
“What're the bags for?"   
"Care packages for the people in the shelter." Lilly said nonchalantly.  
"Hmm!"  
"We're really low on winter clothing. We really need mittens, hats, scarves, and especially sweaters." Eileen was coming over keeping a running tally.   
"Ok."  
"Where's your girlfriend, James?" Eileen asked.  
"She seems to have disappeared." Donna said sarcastically.  
“Oh, she's out of town on business. She'll be back when she can." Donna and Lilly looked at each other.

A few days passed by and James and Lilly started being friends again. Lilly was still very cautious around him because try as she might when he flashed that smile at her it disarmed her. She showed him how to take care of the stables as well when Chris needed a day off because of his full-time job. They danced around and acted silly with the horses who were flourishing under Lilly's guidance. "Hey Lils" one day Matt gave her a shirt. “If you're gonna be a part of the family you have to look the part of the family" Lilly smiled and unraveled the blue plaid sweatshirt. “Oh, this is awesome! I love plaid and blue's my favorite color!"  
“Come on we have to gather around this evening for our annual Christmas card.”  
“Oh, I don't"  
"No, you have to! You’ll be part of this family soon enough" he winked at her.  
"Why does everyone say that?" she asked John.  
"Because it’s Christmas and time for miracles" he smiled at her. She laughed but when it came time for card everyone was dressed in blue plaid shirt, jeans, and blue Santa hats. The twins absolutely looked identical. "Ok if you two think you're going to pull the twin card on me you have another thing coming. I know the two of you by now and I know which is which."  
"Ok which one am I?" Lilly looked at him. It only took her a second to realize it was John. “Oh man how did you do that?" he laughed at her.   
“I have my secrets' she smiled and winked at James. 'Come on Tenny we better take our place." Little to Lilly's knowledge Wilfred and Chris had cooked something up. Each male would stand behind their partner and put their hands on their shoulders. So, Peter was with Jodie, Chris with Lynda, John with Rose, Matt stood with Sylvia, Donna's mother, since both were single. Lee stood with Donna, Luke with Sarah Jane and James stood with Lilly. Except for the kids and Sylvia and Matt each one look like they were married to the person they were standing with. The picture turned out great.

Renee came back from her business trip and saw that James and Lilly were thick as thieves again. She was not going to be outdone. So, she volunteered to help clean out the stable. Thursday morning Chris walked into Renee lacing up her riding boots. Lilly was trying to not laugh because Renee had no clue what was going on. Chris looked at Renee then at Lilly and shook his head. "Morning, ladies."  
"Morning, sunshine" Lilly smiled.  
"Christopher" Renee said haughtily.   
"Renee’s actually volunteered to help clean up the stables today."  
'Yes, Jimmy has gone to cut Christmas trees, so I figured I’d see how the other side works."  
"All the whos in Whoville better run for it." Chris snarked and Lilly laughed hysterically. "Alright Renee first things first" and just like that she got a call on her phone. Lilly looked at Chris and he looked at her. They were on the same wavelength. They both liked heavy metal music and blared Metallica and jammed to "Enter Sandman" while the horses pranced around. Renee had to step outside to hear and Chris and Lilly laughed. "We're so evil. Is that petty? I don’t think it’s petty."  
Finally, after all the work was done Renee walked back in. "Wow, you guys really went to town. How long was I on that call?"  
"About 2 hours."  
"Sorry. James my agent in New York had a part he wanted to see if I would be interested in. Can I help?"  
"Nope. We're done." Lilly said as she put the brush back onto, the wall.  
"Little late, but thanks." Chris smirked. 

When they were finished, they all went back up to the mill. Seems Lilly had the stables down to a science and afterwards she and Chris when he wasn’t busy at his other job went and helped in the mill. “You have fun?" James asked Renee.  
“Oh, yeah. Uhh! That was hard work."  
"Come here." he started rubbing her shoulders. Lilly and Chris started laughing out loud. "Chris darlin', I'm feeling a little tender. Would you mind?" They laughed and shook their head at that prima donna and walked off. She had become a joke to them now.

Every night Lilly has joined the rest of the ladies for women’s auxiliary. They were putting together packages still for the homeless shelter. Once she found out they were low on everything she went and bought everything they needed. The only person that even knew was Rose and that was because she needed someone to help carry the bags in. "Do not tell anyone I did this."  
"Lilly this is too much. You didn’t have to do this."  
"no, I ... I ... I wanted to. I grew up in privilege. My uncle's family did not. I know what it’s like to see people I love homeless and cold. If I can help, I do." Rose bit her lip to keep from crying and gave Lilly a huge hug. “I've never had a sister before, and I feel like I do."  
'What about Donna and Lynda and Jodie."  
"They're all great but they have families of their own. They're already in the family. I'm still waiting for John to ask. I think James will ask you before John asks me."  
“Oh no James and I are just friends that’s all. He's in love with that cow. Sorry I said I wasn’t going to be petty. Have you talked to him about it?"  
“Yeah and he always freaks out. I'm" she bit her lip. "we got into it last night. I stayed at my mom’s. I ... I ... I think this might be our last Christmas together."  
'What? Why?"  
“I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of being left behind. I'm just tired" she sobbed. “Oh Rose" she hugged Lilly.   
“If I talk to the rest, they just... Their husbands are perfect even when they're not. They just don’t understand. They have their families to take care of and they don’t have time for me."  
“Well I always have time for you love come here. I'm going to give you an emotional cable jumpstart." She wrapped her arms around her.  
"Lilly this is a hug"  
“I know...feel better?"  
“Actually, I do yeah" she smiled. They put on their brave face and went to help get the packages together. What they didn’t know was they had someone spying on them.   
"Hey Tenny" Lilly smiled at James. He laughed and smiled back at her. She needed a break. “Can I talk to you for a second?"  
“Sure, what's going on?"  
“I know it’s not my place, but I can't help it. I have BSS."  
"BSS what's that?"  
"Big sister syndrome. You need to talk to your brother. For being a world class genius he's a flipping what is it Donna calls him? Oh yeah world class outer space dunce or Dumbo either way he's both."  
“You heard about the fight with Rose?"  
"Yeah. I mean they've been together three years. Come on man shit or get off the pot."  
“I ... I ..." he sighed “I think he's thinking he's making the same mistake I made."  
'What do you mean?"  
“It's a ... " he looked over Lilly's shoulder. She turned around and saw Renee make a flash of what she was doing. “Yeah I get it" Lilly sighed "but if he doesn’t do something, he might be making a bigger mistaken than you have" her eyes got big when she realized what she said. “I'm sorry I ... I ... I didn’t mean that" she walked back over to her table and worked silently for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lilly got up one morning before everyone else. She needed to get some fresh air and went for a ride. Things with James have been ok. They weren't as playful as they were when she first got here but not as tense as when she found out he was dating someone. She and Chris have gotten close and she felt like for the first time in her life she's got a big brother. He told her about his son Jake’s death. He was killed in a shootout at a club in Manchester. It sent him into a tailspin. Jake was only 18 years old. Things with him and Lynda were strained after that, but they are now in a much better place. Things between Rose and John haven’t really improved. Chris told him he was an idiot if he let Rose leave but John is afraid of commitment. Word had it that Rose finally left John and has decided to start dating this captain in the American military named Jack. John's putting on a brave face but Chris said he's devastated. John's also afraid of change. He doesn’t want to let things go. Her woodworking project was going along quite smoothly, and she figured by the time they got it finished Chris would have found a stable manager and she would leave. She wasn’t anxious to leave but she felt like she needed to let the Mott/Noble family get on with their lives. 

"Morning, everybody." Lilly came back in after a nice long ride.  
"Morning." Eileen smiled at her. James poured her a cup of tea.  
"Well, you missed breakfast." Wilfred smiled.  
"Oh, I got up early. Went for a run."  
"Oh, why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten up and watched" Wilfred joked. Lilly smiled she loved him. Lilly saw a bouquet of flowers on the table. They were the cheapest looking flowers.   
"Nice flowers." she took a drink of her tea. "They're from Renee for my grandma." Lilly smiled.  
"Wilfred always brings me the prettiest dogwood blossoms."  
"Not that I'm cheap. I just like to pick flowers from our special place." He kissed her a big one smack on the lips and patted her bum. Lilly giggled it was cute. James squirmed. “You just watch you two in 20 years will be making your grandkids uncomfortable.” Wilfred winked at them and they both blushed and got uncomfortable. “Trust me I know true love when I see it.” He pointed his finger at the two of them. Lilly was really feeling uncomfortable now. She looked down and bit her lip. Like grandma’s always do Eileen came to the rescue. "Hey, you didn't forget about the Christmas dance tonight, down at the veteran's hall, did you?" Lilly heard Jackie mention it a couple times.   
"Oh, um... You know, I think I'm gonna stay here and finish up some odds and ends."  
"What? Come on. It'll give you a good chance to meet some great veterans. And if you don't get down there tonight, Eileen's gonna be very ticked at you for not tasting her baby back pork ribs. I mean it." He knew how to pull Lilly's strings. When she was in med school she used to work with some veterans, and they held a special place in her heart. "All right, we'll be right behind you."

That evening Lilly did make it to the dance. She was hanging out with Chris and Lynda. Donna came over and was talking to them. She was busy trying to get Rose and John back together. As of right now she had them dancing close. Lilly felt like she was an odd one out because she didn’t have a partner. Jackie danced with everyone. Matt came up and asked Lilly to dance. She didn’t get to hang out with him much, but he was a cool kid. She couldn’t help but watch James dancing with Renee. "He deserves better" Matt said to her.   
"He treats her pretty well."  
"Yeah but she treats him horribly."  
"Lasted quite a while already."  
"Nothing but a long, stretched-out romance. He asked her to marry him six months ago and she said she had to think about it. Said she's been busy with her career."   
"Maybe now she's ready to commit." Lilly choked those words out.  
"Oh, that's exactly what all of us are afraid of. She’s not the right one. I'm gonna grab a drink. You want one?"  
"I'm good, thanks." 

Lilly walked around feeling like an odd ball finally someone asked her to dance. She turned around and it was James. She tried so hard to not get excited, but he looked so handsome in his blue suit and he had his glasses on again. Her stomach did summer saults and she took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. They danced at a reasonable distance apart but then he put his arm around her waist tighter and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and breathed in his aftershave. He smelled so nice. He smelled strong and masculine. It felt nice to dance close to him. His cheek was against her ear and they swayed back and forth for a few moments. The song could have ended and neither one would have noticed. 

Meanwhile Eileen and Wilfred, Chris and Lynda, Jodie and Peter noticed them dancing. They all looked at Matt and smiled. He was the culprit behind getting them to dance.  
"Quite a nice couple." Wilfred whispered to Eileen.  
"Except they're not a couple, honey. James and Renee are a couple."  
"Eh. What kind of couple sees each other a handful of times a year?"  
"Oh, come on, he's not a child. We have to respect his choices."  
"Good in theory. But speaking as a grandfather, she's not the right girl for him."  
"She's not that bad a girl. Besides, she's crazy about James."  
"So's Lilly. Look at them. They don't make 'em any better than her. Anyway, I know true love when I see it." While James and Lilly were dancing close, Renee finished her dance with Paul. She saw just how close her rival had gotten and she had enough. "Mind if I cut in? 'Scuse me, can I have my dancing partner back?"  
"I need to go...Freshen up." Lilly looked at James. Reality had come back to her. No matter how nice it was he was with Renee. She had to keep reminding herself of that.

Saturday afternoon Lilly finished cleaning the stables and came into the house. James was looking out the door waiting for someone. "Renee still M.I.A.?"  
"She's on her way back from a business trip in London" James said sternly.  
"What exactly does she do for a living?" Lilly asked as she sat down on the couch.   
"Yeah, James what exactly does she do for a living?" Wilfred said snarkily.   
"she's a stage actress both here and in America. She's working on a play that's going to take her to Broadway and then to Hollywood." James repeated the snarky tone.   
"Ah. She spends far more time internationally than she does with my grandson." Lilly could see the pissing match that was going to go on between the two.  
"Ok so Chris has lined up a few potential candidates for the stable position. There's Brian Williams, Rory's dad, Jamie McCrimmon, Mickey Smith."  
"Yeah I looked at all of them. I'm not sure about their qualifications." Wilfred was really stalling the inevitable. He was hoping the longer it took to find a replacement the longer Lilly would stay and then James would realize she was the one instead of the French tart. "Well, the problem is, she's supposed to be selling trees with James down at the lot."  
"I'm sure she wouldn't want to miss out on that." Lilly smiled fakely.  
"Listen, Lilly It'd really look bad, if we miss our turn, selling trees down at the children's Christmas charity lot. You mind taking James down there and getting her started selling?"  
"Works for me." Lilly smiled happily.   
"Thanks, Lilly that'd be great. Renee can meet us up there."  
"I’ll run, go get my coat." she pointed back to her bedroom.

James and Lilly headed down to the Christmas tree lot. At first, they weren't getting many sales. "I have an idea. You know how you like adventures?"  
"Yeah" he smiled big.  
"Wait here" Lilly ran into the shop. There were a pair of speakers that fit her phone. She saw one of those old school disposable cameras. She realized she didn’t have many pictures of her time here, so she wanted to make this fun. She went back to James. "Ok you know why we're not selling trees. Because it doesn’t feel Christmassy Tenny. Let’s get this show on the road" she plugged in the speakers and put the Christmas carols on. She started dancing around like an idiot and people started stopping to watch, donate to the cause and even better buy a tree. James laughed at her goofy antics as she pranced around with little kids singing "Winter Wonderland". When it slowed down, she got James dancing with her and they laughed till their stomach hurt. Their noses were red their cheeks were pink, but they were having a good time. They took selfies together and singles of each other. Lilly convinced James to play Santa in disguise for a few kids and before they knew it, it was dark and there were hardly any trees left to sell. "Nice meeting you, Lilly"  
"Nice meeting you, Mr. Lombardo.  
"Thanks, James. Merry Christmas to your family."  
"I’ll tell them. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
'That was great!"  
"Really fun. Got a serious catch, huh?"  
"What?"  
"You're covered in needles" he wiped the needles off her jacket. "That's better."  
"You seem in better spirits now."  
"I ... I... I guess I was just upset over John and Rose. She's become like the little sister I never had and now that they're back together...I just hope things work out. I want all of you to be happy."  
"We want you to be happy Lilly. You have the saddest eyes." Lilly caught her breath on that.   
"I’ll be fine" she smiled. "besides while I’m here I have you guys. You make me laugh and give me something I’ve never had before."  
'What’s that?"  
"A family" she smiled. She hugged him tightly mostly because she was trying to fight the tears coming down her eyes. He hugged her back just as tightly. Someone came up and broke their moment. "Lilly this this guy's looking for a tree. Lilly will help you out."  
"All for charity. What do you need? We got 10-footers, 8-footers..." James watched as she helped the man out with the tree. He took several pictures of her helping him out. Before he got a chance to stop her, she even loaded the tree up herself. That was always his job. "She's a beauty!" a woman came up to James. "Mrs. Jones, how are you?  
"I’m well, how are you?"  
"I’m great. Yeah she is a beauty" James thought she was talking about the tree. "You should snatch her up James before some other man comes along" Francine Jones smirked at James and walked away. He stood there dumbfounded. One of the kids threw a snowball at James. "Hey. Wait a second, Who threw that at me? Was that you?" he chased one of the neighborhood kids Astrid, around the tree lot throwing snowballs back at her. She was his student Ben Jackson's daughter. When Lilly was done with the tree she joined in on the festivities. She threw a snowball and hit James right in the face. He retaliated and chased her around the lot. The kids were joining in and everyone was having a great time. They got a group picture and because of the sales the tree lot generated for the coffee shop next door, the manager of the shop, Zoe Heriot, brought James and Lilly over some hot chocolate. They took selfies with her and toasted to good tidings with their hot chocolate. 

Lilly was having a blast until this black car pulled up. "I'm sorry I'm late."  
"Later." Lilly walked away. She should have known not to let her guard down. She listened to Renee's lame excuse for not being here all day. "Traffic was a nightmare."  
"Oh yeah I’m sure it was traffic" Lilly grumbled to herself.   
"It's ok."  
"Everything's working out. It's not too late. We can go home, open up a bottle of wine. Sit in front of the fire."  
"Um, I just have to finish off a couple of things here. First." James looked at Lilly. When Renee wasn’t around, he looked at her like he noticed her. When Renee was around, he had on Renee glasses and Lilly was invisible. "Oh, no, it's ok. You guys go ahead."  
"Thanks, Lilly Oh. Forgot this" he handed her back the camera. Lilly smiled at them and watched them walk away. She didn’t want to go home and see them cozy up by the fire. So, she called Donna and had a movie night with her old pen pal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chris gave Lilly the one resume he thought would be the best fit for the job. She looked it over and he was right. Martha Jones was a viable candidate. She was in the last months of vet school. She was young and friendly. Chris seemed to like her, and Lilly came to value his opinion. "This is it" she said softly. "We hire Martha and there's no reason for me to stay." She batted her eyes to keep the tears from falling. She not only fell in love with James she fell in love with the whole family. She had brothers and sisters and nieces and grandparents. She felt like she was a grown-up Annie and now it was time to let it go. She needed to go for a walk to clear her head and prepare for her departure.  
She went down to Wilfred's magic spot. She smiled as she looked across the cold water. It was beautiful. She remembered James saying he wanted to get married here. She just hoped if Renee said yes, she'd agree to getting married here. She didn’t like Renee but if James was happy that’s what mattered. She spent a good amount of time down there just thinking about things and accepting the future. This time next week she'd be back in America back to being Dr. Patrick. She'd be going back to the grind of 14-hour days and a lot of sadness. If anything, this trip has taught her she does need someone. She has the need to take care of someone and she was willing to accept that in return. Harry Sullivan in pediatrics seemed to have a thing for her. Maybe she'd give him a try. She picked up some snow and watched it melt in her hands. Is this what her life has become?   
Suddenly, she heard this familiar voice. This time he had a different outfit on besides his usual blue suit, but she knew it was him by the way her heart fluttered. It didn’t act that way around John. "What are you doing here?" he came and sat down next to her in the snow.  
"I went for an early morning walk. How about you?"  
"I was delivering wedges to grandpa." There was a spark in the air. "I got to get back."  
"Oh. I'll go with you if you want."  
"Great I'd like that" he smiled and got up. He reached down his hand to help her up and they slipped on some ice and fell. He landed on top of her and his eyes investigated hers. The spark that has been building came to fruition as he leaned down and kissed her. It was the most magical kiss Lilly has ever felt. Even though it was brief and when they parted, she could see the fear in his eyes at least her fantasy came true. "Oh, no. I... I got to..."  
"Jamie"  
"I got to go. Please don’t call me that again. I... I got to get...I got to get back."  
"James!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"James!" she tried going after him but stopped herself. Was she really going to go after someone else's man? No that wasn’t like Lilly. No matter how much she loved him, she was no homewrecker.   
She made her way to the stables. "Martha is the best choice" she said bluntly and matter of factly. Chris turned around. He knew something happened. Lilly has no poker face at all and the look on her face showed that something finally happened. "Right and you just marched up here to tell me that."  
"Yes, I did. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go finish up our project. This way it will be done before Christmas and I can leave and let you guys have your lives back."  
"Is that what you want?"  
"What?"  
"Is that what you really want? To leave and leave all this behind. Leave us behind. Because I could finish everything up. I could have done it weeks ago if you really wanted me to. Why are you just now so gung-ho about leaving.”? Lilly looked at Chris and the tears started welling up in her eyes. "What has that stupid brother of mine done now."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Every time James does something stupid you get this look in your eye. It’s the same look Rose got when John broke her heart. They are the idiot twins. They have two great and lovely ladies that love them, and they have no clue how to treat them. Fantastic those two are" Lilly giggled because Chris was always saying fantastic. Regardless of the circumstance’s things were 'fantastic.' The world coming to an end sarcastic Chris fantastic. Three days its Christmas 'fantastic.' He knew it got her to smile when he said that, and he was all the time saying it. "Well at least one idiot twin came to his senses. What has James done now?" She bit her lip and looked away. "Uh-oh."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Must be a doozie."  
"He kissed me and then ran off."  
"Finally! Fantastic! And you kissed him back I hope." She shook her head yes.  
"YES! This IS FANTASTIC! Maybe now he'll get rid of that French twit and see what he's got in front of him! Oh Lilly" he kissed her head "this is the greatest news! FANTASTIC!" Chris ran out of the stables. Somehow as silly as it sounds his enthusiasm made her feel better. 

Lilly went and spent the day with Jackie and Rose. Rose was excited because John had finally come around and asked her to marry him. Lilly was so excited for her friends. They were planning a spring wedding and Rose made Lilly promise to come to it. She was going to be a bride’s maid after all. They were looking through wedding magazines when Renee showed up. She wanted to take Rose and Jackie out to lunch. Lilly excused herself and hung out with Donna and Lynda. They were excited about Roses' wedding too. "Have they planned a place to have the ceremony?"  
"Oh yes the family tradition will continue."  
"Where?"  
"The same place grandma and grandpa, Faith and James, Peter and Jodie, Chris and Lynda and Lee and I got married. Grandma and grandpa's magic spot."  
"Oh, that’s so sweet!" Lilly gushed.   
"That’s where John proposed to her. The dogwood blossoms will be beautiful in April and everything will be pink, Rose's favorite color. Jackie will be matron of honor and all of us girls will be bridesmaids. If we're lucky maybe, we'll have twin weddings" Donna smiled.  
"Do you really think Renee's going to want to share her day with Rose?"  
"No, you doctor dunce! You and Martian boy!"  
"Oh no he's ... "  
"Lilly come on" Lynda looked at her. "It has to be you. You are perfect for him. You are everything he's ever dreamed about. She's just a distraction. Fight for him."  
"I can't. I'm not a home wrecker and he loves her for some reason god only knows why."  
"Oh, sis you are something else."

That night Lilly went back to the Mott residence and helped them bake cookies. There was a tension between her and James. They kept their distance not wanting to talk about what happened. "This is a better batch than the last one you made." Wilfred told James.  
"What was wrong with the last one?"  
"You didn't have enough flour in there."  
"Look at this."  
"There's plenty of flour."  
"Thanks."  
"No, no. You're wrong. I mean, I keep telling you this, and every year you give me the same grief."  
"Oh, you..."  
"Don't you see what he's doing?"  
"Hey, everybody." Donna walked in.   
"Hey, it's about time. You're missing all the fun."  
"You ok, Lilly?" Eileen asked.  
"Yeah, everything's good."  
"Come in!"  
'Hello." Renee strutted in.  
"Hey. Hi."  
"Hi Renee"  
"Wow, you guys are doing good work here." she was being condescending.  
"Make yourself at home. Grab some sugar sprinkles." Eileen was being grandma.  
"I'd love to, Elaine but, uh...Actually, I wanted to know if I could steal Jimmy away for the evening."  
"Ahem. It's getting cold in here. I'm going to go get some firewood. My work is done here." Wilfred said and threw down his towel.  
"Let me help you." Lilly joined him.

They went outside to look at the stars. This was something they did after Lilly told him about her starlight picnic with James. "Listen...I know we've only known you for a short while. But I want you to know you've become family here. We've all come to love you I mean all of us."  
"Look, I didn't plan on any of this."  
"Mmm. Soldiers bond with one another. They become a band of brothers and sisters...A family. Their job is to defend and come back home to those who are waiting for them. What you need is someone to come back to. Got it?"  
"Yeah I know" Lilly said softly. Shortly after Donna came outside  
"Tell me gramps what does that outer space dunce see in that woman? She's the vainest human being I have ever seen. She thinks she's going to join this family and call me Deanna, grandma Elaine and Rose Rita she's got another thing coming sunshine." Lilly smiled at her feisty ginger friend. "Especially when he's got the queen of hearts sitting right here in front of him and he's being a plonker. Where did we go wrong with him grandpa?" Lilly smiled  
"Thanks Donna" she laid her head on her friend's shoulder.   
"You're not much better doctor dunce. You're letting him escape without even telling him how you feel."  
'What good would it do huh? I mean seriously what good would it do? He forgets I'm even around when her majesty comes prancing around with her boobs hanging out everywhere. She acts like she's the queen of France who escaped the French revolution and oh my god I am sounding catty. That's not me. No, I will not be catty." 

Lilly went back into the stables. She checked on Taboo. Her mouth was healed. The baby in her was doing nicely. Tardis was doing awesome and loved to see her. Sigma greeted her always, but Theta was her favorite. He would prance and dance for Lilly. He would bow to her like she was the queen. He adored Lilly. She needed a distraction and put on his favorite Christmas carol. "All I want for Christmas is you" she danced around the barn and Theta bobbed his head in tune none the less to the music. Lilly laughed and hasn’t felt that free since she was a little girl dancing with Blue Wizard. She was in her own world and didn’t know she had a watcher. She turned around and jumped out of her skin and grabbed her chest to keep her heart from jumping out. "Jamie you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Renee?"  
"Oh, you've finally got it wrong" he smiled at her. "I'm John. I was just coming down here to get something and I heard the music and wanted to check on the horses." To anyone else they would have thought it was John. He had the brown suit and tennis shoes he wore. James wore the blue suit and red tennis shoes. It was their trademarks. "Tenny love you can put 50 of you all in the same brown or blue suit and I’d know you were Jamie. Don’t try to pull the twin card on me sunshine. It won’t work."  
"Ok for arguments sake how would you know if it was James or John?"  
"I just..." she blushed "I just do."  
"How?"  
"The same way Rose would know."  
"Which is?" he looked at her. His hands in his pockets and leaning up against the stall.   
"Ask Renee, if she loves you, she should be able to tell you two apart." Lilly turned around. If he was wanting to play the twin card, he wanted to know something. She'd play his game if she had the guts. "What makes you think Renee doesn't love my brother?"   
"Ok you're playing the twin card so your fishing for something. I'll bite. You really want to know how I know Renee doesn’t love your brother" she put your brother in air quotes. She got right up in his face. "Because she never even bothered to learn your family's name. She never comes around. When she does, she makes it all about her. She doesn’t do anything to get to spend time with him. She makes excuses that only an idiot would buy, and she uses him as a trophy instead of the great guy he is. She doesn’t see him as a gentleman that he is only as a side piece like a handbag she picked up at a thrift shop. She'll use it occasionally but only on rare occasions. She doesn’t look at him like he hung the moon and most importantly if she really loved him, she would move heaven and hell to be with him. She wouldn’t leave him hanging for six months waiting for an answer to a proposal he probably only gave because he was lonely and afraid to lose her when all the while someone else that was better for him was waiting in the wings he just didn’t know her yet." She looked into his eyes. She knew it was James the whole time so she had to say this last bit "and finally she's not his Venus and he's not her Orion because if he was she could tell you two apart because of the way her heart flutters almost like she's got two hearts whenever he's around. The same way Rose's heart flutters whenever John's around." She looked into his eyes "that's how I can tell the two of you apart. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." She grabbed her phone and went back to the workshop.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She finished smoothing out the edges of her project. She couldn’t get off her mind what she had done. She had finally, in a roundabout way, told James what she felt. The ball was in his court now. It was late but she got a text from Rose asking if she was up. They talked for a few minutes and Rose laughed. "You would think those two idiots would know I can tell them apart. they tried to play the twin card on me."  
"Oh yeah" Lilly acted dumb.   
"Yeah John came to me dressed in a blue suit...he looks good in a blue suit. I never thought about it before because that’s James' color, but I can see why you like James' blue suit" she laughed. "He acted like he was James. I called him out on it in an instant."  
"Did you tell him how you knew?"  
"Oh yeah it’s easy. James with his hair is about a few millimeters taller."  
"That’s how you can tell?"  
"Yeah well that and even after all this time I get goosebumps when John says my name. James says it and it’s like hearing the florist call out flowers. You've been here a while how do you tell them apart?"  
"Um .. uh .."  
"Lilly tell me"  
"It’s the way my heart feels when Jamie's around. it’s like my face will not stop smiling and I never noticed it before but you're right" she laughed "the way he says my name is completely different than when John says it."  
"That’s because he loves you. You need to tell him."  
“I uh...I..."  
"What?"  
"Well..."  
"Now you're sounding like him"  
"Promise you won’t say anything?"  
"Promise"  
"They tried playing the twin card on me tonight. I told him he could have 50 of them all lined up wearing the same thing and I’d know him over the rest in a split second."  
"Did you tell him how?"  
"Not at first well I let him think I thought he was John and then told him. I ... I told him I could tell he was Jamie the same way you could tell John was John because of the way we feel when we're around them."  
"What did he say?"  
"Nothing really, I think he was shocked that I actually admitted it. I told him if Renee really loved Jamie, she could do the same thing, but I told him I don’t think she'd pass the test. Time will tell though" she sighed. After a talk with Rose Lilly went to bed.

The next morning Lilly woke up and noticed just about everyone was wearing black. She thought for sure someone died. There was a somber tone around. She didn’t ask she just figured when it was time someone would let her know and she'd go from there. She went to the stables even Chris was wearing black. Well that was nothing new for him. He always wore dark colors, but this was different. He had a sad look on his face. She wanted to ask but didn’t say anything. She went about working in the stables. She noticed in passing James was the only one of Chris, Eileen and Wilfred not wearing black. He had his blue suit on like always. She was getting Theta out for his morning exercise when a black car showed up. 'Oh, sweet Jesus I’m not in the mood for her today."  
"Well good morning all" she put on an heir of fakeness. "Curtis you are looking nicer than usual" Lilly looked at Chris. "Yeah Curtis you look pretty fantastic today. Might want to keep Leah off you" he grinned at her sarcasm. "Lilac there's something I wanted to show you" Lilly looked at her long since aware she'd never remember her name. Renee raised up her left hand and shoved a huge diamond ring in Lilly's face. "Jimmy and I got engaged last night." she were looking to wind Lilly up. Lilly was not going to give her the satisfaction. She stated her peace to James last night. He made his decision and now it was official. "That's great. I'm really happy for Jamie. He's a great guy."  
"Yes, so you won't be staying around much longer I presume. I mean since you lost and all."  
“I was never in a battle with you Renee for anything. actually" Lilly looked at Chris and winked. "There's an opening for a doctor at the local hospital. Considering I’m an award-winning neurosurgeon I think I might stay and apply. I can be here with the family and still do what I love which is helping people. Which I can help you plan your wedding! I know the perfect spot! It's the spot where all the Nobles and Motts get married. Heck if I ever got married, I might choose it there."  
"What that piece of muddy land by that water? No thank you! Jimmy and I will be married by the Eiffel Tower. We'll live in Paris and come down to visit whenever it’s convenient with my work schedule. Jimmy will move there with me and his dad will find someone else to replace him here. Maybe even Curtis can take his place." Lilly looked at Renee and then turned to Chris.   
"Is it me or is she always that bloody clueless? That's not even fantastically clueless that’s ugh"  
"No but you know what is fantastic" his blue eyes seared into hers "some special ears just heard the whole conversation." Lilly turned around and saw James standing in the doorway. The look on his face was something else. He looked like he had been kicked in the stomach and punched in the face. Lilly's heart was broken for him. She went to go see how he was doing since Renee hasn't caught on, but Chris grabbed her hand. "Let him go. he needs to process everything he just heard." Renee walked away and Lilly laid her head on Theta's nose. She finally broke down in tears. "That’s why grandma, grandpa and I are wearing black. She finally said yes to him. We don’t want her in the family but it's James decision now."  
"My heart's breaking" Lilly admitted.   
"I'm so sorry Lilly bug." Lilly smiled. Chris wasn’t one for nicknames unless they were insults. "No, I don’t mean for me. I knew I wouldn’t have a chance but for him. I told him last night when he played the twin card on me. If she really loved him, she wouldn’t treat him the way she does. Maybe now he can finally see she's not the right one. I'm sorry Chris. Do you mind finishing up here? I need to go be alone for a few minutes."

Lilly went back to her room. She had collected all her things. Did her laundry and packed her bags. She went to the diner one last time. She ordered her chicken salad club on rye, extra crispy curly fries, and a hot chocolate with marshmallows. Somehow though it didn’t taste as good this time. She did hear two familiar voices sitting at the counter though. She wasn’t trying to listen in, but the diner was small, so everyone's conversation was everyone’s business. "You know, once we get married, we can have Christmas  
In Belize."  
"Ha ha ha. And miss spending it here with my family?"  
"We're gonna start our own family. In Paris"  
"Honey, we never discussed leaving Nevada city. You know I love working at the mill and the school. And you know I love spending time with my family. I thought you did, too."  
"We can get a little place up here. We'll split our time. Relationships are about compromise."  
"Never really thought about that."  
"It's gonna be ok."  
"Your dad's gonna...Find someone to replace you, and we'll come up and we'll visit 'em all the time." Lilly left her food and headed out. She threw up on the sidewalk. "How can he marry her, and she doesn’t even know or get that Wilfred is his grandfather? His father died when he was a kid!" She was sick to her stomach. She hoped James wasn’t that stupid. She got her pictures from the shop and sat down on the curb to look at them. Wilfred sat down next to her "what you got?" he looked over her shoulder. "ah, good tidings. Good tidings. I guess you've heard by now?"  
"Yeah." she said softly. "That’s why you grandma and Chris are wearing black?"  
"Yeah" he chuckled.  
"Well, if Jamie’s happy, that's all that matters."  
"Uh, listen, love I... I know that you've fallen in love with James. You can stay on here and work at the mill or the stables or the hospital. And run it one day."  
“I can't stay. He's marrying somebody else."  
"E-exactly my point. But Renee isn't the one! Where's your sense of fighting for the right thing?"  
"Well, there's something to be said for not invading where you don't belong and I’m no home wrecker."  
"You can't retreat now. You need to tell him how you feel. It's the right thing to do."  
"The right thing to do is to move on."  
"Ok." he knew defeat when he saw it. He also knew class. Lilly was nothing if not class. "To the lady who saved my life." he reached out his hand to shake hers. "To the guy who saved mine." she hugged him.

Lilly hung out with Rose and Jackie. They did her hair and nails again. They shed a few tears because they knew Lilly was leaving. This was her farewell tour. She stopped by the bed and breakfast and said goodbye to Melody and had some of Jodie's famous cooking again. She stopped by the shop and even Matt's hyperness was calmed down. He was sad to see her go as well. Amy and Rory were bummed, and Donna cried with her as they ate ice cream. 

That evening she went to the workshop. As expected, Chris was there, and he was working on a side project of his own. Lilly broke down on him and he admitted he loved having a little sister around. After the loss of his son he had no one to really look out for so having Lilly around was what he needed. They finished Lilly’s surprise. He headed home. She had wanted to spend some time alone to make something for herself. She had borrowed Wilfred’s red Jeep because it was too cold to ride the bike. She had no idea the battery was on its last legs. She tried starting it and nothing. She called Chris. "hi, this is Chris. I can't make it to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, I'll call you..." She hung up the phone. She had John's number, but Rose mentioned they were going out tonight. She didn’t want to disturb them. She was in no way going to call James. She has spent the better part of the day avoiding him. So, she called Wilfred. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Dad. I'm stuck at the mill and my battery's dead. And I can't find Chris. Can you come pick me up?" she never realized she called him dad.  
"I'm on my way." Lilly sat there and shivered. She tried Chris' number again but still no answer. As cold as it was, she needed the fresh air. She got out and looked up into the sky. She smiled as just like always when she needed it the most her shining star was in the sky. "Oh, Orion I'm going to miss you." She was lost in her thoughts until she heard Theta's neigh. She turned and looked, and James was sitting in the sled with Theta pulling it. Her heart sank and did summersaults all at once. If she didn’t know better, she would have thought this was planned."  
"Hyah!"  
"Whoa." he stopped the horse. "This was not my idea." Lilly got in the sleigh. "I'm sorry about what happened in the woods the other day. It was unfair of me to give you the wrong idea." He started to tell her. She looked into his eyes and there was a fear in them she's never seen before. "I'm not sorry. The time I spent with you, the kiss...I'll have that for the rest of my life."  
"You deserve to be happy, Lilly"  
"I'm gonna be happy. just you watch me dumpling. I’ll be happy." She was getting her feisty streak back.  
"Come on. It's cold." he put the blanket over her legs.  
"Thanks."  
"Mmm. this is my favorite blanket. My dad and I used to lay on it and star gaze at night." He looked down at the blanket “I want you to have this. It'll keep you safe and warm after you leave." Lilly realized in a way he was saying his goodbye to her. "Thank you." he pulled the blanket up on him.  
“I miss him terribly. you'd think after all of these years of not having a father I’d be ok but sometimes...there’s sometimes no one knows a son like his father."  
"What about grandpa?"  
"he’s great and he's always filled in the role, but it just feels like something is missing. If... if... if I had only not missed the bus home that day. They wouldn’t have been on their way to get me and crashed. I think that’s why Peter, Chris, and John resent me. They blame me for our parent’s death."  
"Oh, Jamie I'm sure they don’t and it's not your fault love. Sometimes...sometimes things just happen. You can't control it it just has to play out the way it's supposed to. You hold on to your parents in your heart." She absentmindedly put her hand on his chest where his heart was. "Whenever you feel down or need guidance you just listen to what's going on in here. You listen to this and you'll never go wrong sweetheart. I learned that the hard way a long time ago."  
"what do you mean?"  
“I was oh I was a young teenager. I was in love with this guy. He was gorgeous and I thought the moon and stars hung because of him. Come to find out he was only dating me because he thought I was easy and had a bet with his friends he could get me into bed in less than two dates."  
"Wh..w..what happened?"  
"When he realized that he lost the bet he beat me to a pulp and raped me. Nine months later I gave birth to a little girl Charlotte Grace. When she was six years old, she went to church with my uncle. They were killed in an accident on the way back. It took me a long, long, long time to get over that. I think that’s why I had such a hard time with Princess Kaylee's death. It brought back all the pain I had with Chari's death. I never trusted anyone and was never opened to falling in love with someone. Then I came here. I met you. I met your family. I realized it's time. I can go on with my life. So yes Jamie. You do what is best for you. You be happy. I want you to be happy more than anything in the world because you showed me it's possible to love someone. It's possible to open myself up to new adventures. It's ok to live again. Thank you, Doctor James Noble. That's the best Christmas gift I could ever get." She kissed him on the cheek and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Lilly woke up to the smell of pancakes baking. She went into the kitchen and the music was playing. James wad dancing with Eileen. Wilfred went up to Lilly and grabbed her hands. "Come on. De de de de come to papa. LA LA LA LA Do do do da da da hmm. Change your partners, dosey-do." Wilfred spun Lilly into James arms. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. there was still a connection between them. "I really should be going."  
"What?" Wilfred asked surprised.  
"I have some...Stuff to finish off for tonight's service."  
"Aw, come on!" Wilfred pleaded.  
"I have some things to take care of also." James responded.  
"Uh, uh, remember, Christmas Eve service is at 7:00." he reminded Lilly.  
"If I'm finished, sir." Lilly started putting the heart back.  
"Ok, Lilly. But try, huh? It's a beautiful service." Eileen pleaded.  
"Yes, ma'am. I'll try."

Lilly left and went to the barn. She didn’t really want to do anything. She finished up the main part of the project. Her and Chris would take to where it goes tonight. Her plans were on Christmas Evening to leave and head back home. They never knew her heart would be broken on her birthday." Lilly was in her own little world not even aware Martha was asking her questions. As hard as she tried to put on a brave face it hurt that James still didn’t see how horrible Renee was for him. She went up to Theta. "Oh, my sweet Theta. Let’s go for one more ride huh. Are you ready to run and feel those lungs open up?" he was excited. She got him out and saddled him. She took him out of the barn not even aware James was watching her the whole time. She mounted on Theta's back and let him lead her wherever he wanted to go. Lilly should have known, the one place he wanted to go was Wilfred and Eileen’s magic place. Lilly dismounted Theta and lead him over to the lake. He drank and splashed her. As cold as it was, he still splashed her. She laughed at him and then all a sudden broke down in tears. "Oh, Thete I'm going to miss you when I leave. I need you to promise me though. Promise me you'll keep an eye on them ok?" The horse shook his head. "I know you have an eye on Taboo, she's your main girl I know" and if a horse could laugh Theta did "but you take care of that pony when she comes ok? Taboo's going to need you, you handsome stud" she laughed. Theta stood proud like he understood what she said. "If I come back for Rose' wedding you better remember me" she smiled. Theta splashed her and neighed. Lilly knew he was playing with her. "That will probably be the last time I see you love. I ... I ... I can't come back here after that. The only reason I even am coming here then is because I gave my word. Jamie will probably be married to that cow and honestly, she’ll probably never get any names right. I'll never wish ill will on anyone but well that’s being petty and childish. I'm above that." she sighed. "Well Theta I think it’s time to head back. I'm glad you lead me here. I needed to see this place one last time."

Lilly finished up the little project she and Chris were working on. They took it to where it needed to be, and she finished up her own little project. She headed to the church. She was heading up the stairs when a familiar voice stopped her. 'You're still here." she turned around and saw her dressed flamboyantly.  
"You're a lucky lady, Renee" Renee smirked as if she had won.  
"Love, not luck, had a big part in my good fortune."  
"I need you to know I'm in love with Jamie but I know she loves you, and I hope you're doing this for all the right reasons."  
"Understood." she walked into the service. Lilly looked and saw his tousled brown hair sticking up in a pew. He was sitting next to grandpa...Wilfred. At that moment she knew it was time. She turned around and walked back to her bike. She rode back to the cabin. The place was dark except for the Christmas tree lights. She got her card out and started to write her goodbye messages.  
"Dear Wilfred, Eileen, Chris, Lyndia, Peter, Jodie, John, Rose, Donna, Lee and James,  
The last couple of weeks have meant the world to me. You invited me into your home and for that, I will be eternally grateful. I've lived a lifetime here in Nevada City and will cherish every memory, every image. I wish you all a lifetime of love, happiness, and peace. Merry Christmas...  
Liliana Patrick.  
P.S. If you follow this map, you’ll find your Christmas present." She drew them a map to the magic place and she put the card in the tree. Then she wrote the card especially to James. "Dear Tenny, didn’t think I’d leave without calling you your first nickname, did you? The point is I’ve fallen in love with you twice now. Once when this gorgeous man swiped some of my crispy curly fries and then when he turned out to be a real gentleman and a great friend. I want to thank you for showing me how amazing love can make me feel. I hope all your dreams come true.  
Lilly bear.” And she drew her Care Bear complete with clover. She also drew Orion's constellation knowing that James would know what it was. He was her Orion. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she went to the place it needed to be. She sat on the bench she made, just like the bench she made at her daughter's grave and read the inscription. "where the magic begins." This was the best inscription she could come up with because it truly fit. If it wasn’t for Wilfred and Eileen coming here none of the rest of them would be here. She sat here till the wee morning hours. Her stuff was on her bike and she was ready to go. She just had to will herself to leave. She had Jamie’s blanket and curled up with it. It smelled just like him. She cried her heart out and fell asleep. When she woke up it was daylight. She had one more place to go before she headed to the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goodbye

Chapter 13

Lilly made her way to the stables. She looked up at the main house. The lights were on so that meant they were up. Eileen was probably getting Christmas breakfast ready. James was probably stumbling out of bed and into the kitchen his hair all over the place even more. Wilfred was probably already up and ready for the day. Donna, Rose, Jackie, John, Chris, Lynda, Peter, Jodie and Matt would be making their way there soon. They were going to have Christmas at their house, and everyone bring their gifts. It was the tradition. Lilly told Chris not to worry about the stables today. She was going to take care of it. It was her gift to him, and she made good on that promise. 

She heard them all show up and then a few of them left. She wasn’t sure who left or why, but she was just about finished with her duties. She had presents for the horses too. Taboo got a new blanket and a bushel of her favorite fruit, Tardis got a blue feed tray, and her favorite pears, Theta got a bushel of apples he could munch on all day and Sigma got all kinds of oranges, his absolute favorite. They each got a peppermint candy as they always pestered Lilly for them when they smelled them in her pocket. "I'm going to miss you guys most of all. You have been my sounding board and my shoulder to cry on. You've given me my life back and a renewed purpose. I love each and every one of you." She went down the line and nuzzled each one of their heads. She took a step back and took a deep breath. "It's time my loves. Merry Christmas" her back was to the door.  
"Doctor Patrick, You forgot something." Lilly turned around shocked to see James standing there. He was in his blue suit, red converse chucks, red shirt, his glasses but also a Santa hat. He had a smirk on his face. She mouthed 'wh”, but nothing came out. "Chicken salad sandwich on rye with curly fries? Extra crispy." He had a to go box in his hand.  
"No hot chocolate?"  
"You'll have to come back home for that."  
"How'd ... Why did you find me?"  
"Chris told me you promised to take care of the stables today. I knew you'd never leave without saying goodbye to them" he nodded to the horses.  
"You should have just let me leave" she looked down sadly. "It's easier"  
"No what's easier is to marry someone who doesn’t even know my name than it is to open my heart up to someone who's given me more nicknames than I could ever imagine. The scary part is I almost let you go."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean this" he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She lost her footing when her knees became weak and he had to hold her up until his knees caved in and they fell on the hay. When they were both thoroughly out of breath, he looked at her. "John, I don’t think Rose is going to appreciate you kissing me like that" she winked at him. He laughed at her and took his Santa hat off and kissed her. He covered their faces away from the horses who were neighing like crazy. When chemistry is as strong as James' and Lilly's was it transcends species. Horses could feel it and they were happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
That Christmas was magical. James and Lilly went back to the main house arms around each other. Their smiles were bigger than the sun in the sky. Lilly looked at Wilfred and he winked at her. She gave him a hug. "Welcome to the family love" he kissed her cheek. 

Everyone opened presents and sang Christmas carols. They played in the snow and ate dinner. This time Lilly was excited to get to sit next to James, her rightful spot. One of the kids tried to sit next to him and he put her on the other side. The seat to his right was reserved for his girl. He even held her hand under the table until it was time to eat. However, love was in the air not just for James and Lilly, but Matt came in a little later than expected. Apparently, he had his eye on Clara, the waitress at the diner. She had agreed to come and spend Christmas with him after she spent some with her family. 

It got a little crowded and a little warm. "Wanna go for a walk?" James asked Lilly.  
"No, I have a better idea" she smiled at him. She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. She led him out to the bike. "Let’s go for a ride" she laughed. "Now that I can thoroughly enjoy this" she kissed him. They went riding all around and went into London. They took in all the Christmas lights and enjoyed their first cup of hot chocolate together as a couple this time with extra marshmallows.

What Lilly didn’t know was this was a ploy to get her out of the house. He looked at his phone "ugh they're summoning us back. I think they're afraid we're going to run off and get hitched."  
"Oh, this time don’t be a chicken shit and tell them we caught a plane to Vegas" she laughed. He winked at her. He called them back but of course he didn't do it. "You are a world class chicken shit!" she laughed. 'How in the world did I ever fall in love with you" he leaned down and laid his head against her forehead. Neither one wanted to share their time with others.   
"Easy it was the special ketchup I put on your fries" he waggled his eyebrows at her, and she started laughing. He knew that was something to get her to laugh. It was his own little thing.  
"So that’s what it was huh?"  
"Yep my secret recipe" he winked at her. He always loved winking at her because he saw the reaction it got. The big cheesy smile she’d give him lightened his heart.  
"Come on pretty boy before gramps brings out the army brigade to hunt us down."  
"Pretty? Pretty?"  
"Oh, honey you are so pretty" she laughed and kissed him. "Why do you think I like you" she winked.

When they got to the house Lilly walked in "SURPRISE!" she jumped out of her skin. There was a banner hanging up and Eileen was walking in the room with a cake. "Happy birthday to you!" they were singing. Her mouth hung wide open. 'But...but...but..." she looked at James. "How?" he grinned big.  
"Steel trap door remember" he pointed to his head.  
"But...but..."  
“In one of your letters to Donna you told her your birthday was December 25. James remembered it." She had huge tears in her eyes. The truth was Melody told them. Lilly filled out the information at the hotel. “If I didn’t love you before I love you now" she whispered. She blew out the single one candle and they had the most delicious butter cream cake.

Lilly was showered with gifts. Clothes from the girls’ trip to London, perfume from Amy and Rory. Stationary with her initials on it from Donna “this way you can write your friends back in America.’ And James got her a Good Luck Care Bear, her favorite. They took pictures and videos and even played a little video of Christmas past. There was an add on just for Lilly. “If my idiot brother comes to his senses, then hopefully when this is aired Lilly, you’ll be able to see this. Happy birthday, Merry Christmas and welcome to the family. You are fantastic!’ Chris added in with Lynda standing next to him. John and Rose, Donna and Lee and even Peter and Jodie, who she didn’t get to talk too much made the same sentiment. Then there was one of Eileen and Wilfred. ‘From the moment I met Lilly I knew she was the one for James. Her smile brightened up the whole room. Her laugh was contagious. I knew what I was doing when I ran out in front of that car. I am just hoping, if this gets aired, that it was worth it. Thank you for saving my life that day and most importantly thank you for saving my grandson’s life. Now he’ll know what it’s like to have his true love by him every day.’ Lilly was stunned but the best part was Eileen’s message. “When I came into the hospital waiting room and saw this blond-haired beauty it took me a second. I was terrified that I lost my husband, the love of my life and then to walk in and see someone I haven’t seen in 20 years took my breath away. You are a spitting image of my daughter Faith. I knew she sent you into our lives when I saw you. There was no other way around it. Then I met you. Your smile, your laugh, your kindness, your sense of humor it was like having Faith all over again. Whether James wakes up and sees what’s in front of him or not I don’t know but thank you for even just a little while giving my daughter back to me. If I never get to see you again thank you for giving my daughter back to me these last couple weeks. That’s the greatest present I could ever have.” Lilly tried so hard to not fall apart but after hearing this she went over to Eileen and lost it on her.   
‘I love you mommy’ she said softly in her ear. ‘I know what it’s like to lose a daughter. I’d give anything to hear that again.’ Eileen held on to her tightly and then everyone else came over and gave her a hug.

After all the festivities died down Lilly went outside. She needed to be alone for a few minutes. James’ heart was breaking. He could see she was getting overwhelmed and wanted to go be with her. ‘Let her go James’ Peter put a hand on his arm. ‘She needs a few minutes to process everything.’ He looked at his oldest brother. He was working the silver fox look. He nodded his head and understood. He sat down for a few minutes and was quiet. He held the blanket, his favorite blanket he gave her, and realized it smelled like her now. She had been using it. He took the blanket and quietly stepped outside. She was in tears. His heart clinched seeing her cry. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You ok love?" his eyes looked into hers. Then he draped the blanket over her. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. “I'm better thanks" she smiled. “I ... I ... I just had my first Christmas and my first birthday party today. I met the love of my life and I gained a family. Yeah Jamie I’m better than ok love. I’m just a little overwhelmed."  
"You’ve never had a birthday party? Not even as a kid?" she shook her head. His heart was shattered for her. What kind of life did his Venus have as a kid? "I got you something especially from me" he handed her a box. She looked at it. It was long and rectangular. It had birthday written all over it. She opened it up and it was a silver chain. On the chain was a four-leaf clover. "Jamie! It’s gorgeous!"  
"You may be a lot of things to a lot of people Liliana, but you'll always be my good luck charm" he kissed her sweetly. 

That night she went to bed in her room and he went to bed in his. It was maybe an hour of being separated when she went to the door to go check on him. He was standing right at her door getting ready to knock. They laughed and she took his hand and he came in her room. Nothing happened but Lilly felt like for once in her life she was safe. Her Orion was protecting her.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

New Year’s came and went. Martha was working in the stables and was doing a great job. James had to go back to work which meant Lilly had some time on her hands. While she didn’t want to go back to the long hours, she did need something to occupy her mind. On a whim she applied for the job at the hospital. She didn’t tell anyone. She knew she needed to get back to Chicago soon. She didn’t want to leave James, but she needed to tie up some things. She was keeping herself busy with the stables sand helping Martha or helping Jackie and Rose, but she needed more. James had moved back into his apartment and she had decided to stay there with him. Friday nights they would come and visit grandma and grandpa.

Toward the end of January Lilly had to talk to James. "We need to talk" she sat down on the couch. She saw him swallow and could feel his heart starting to race as she held his hand. "Oh...oh....ok" he said softly.” I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than I realized I could love someone but sweetheart I need to go back home." All the color drained from his face.  
"Are...are...are you leaving me?" he asked scared of the answer.  
"No! I just ... I need...there are things I need to do at home."  
"Lilly whatever it is ..."   
"Honey I’m coming back" she looked at him. He had scared little boy eyes. “I just.... there’s some things I need to do at home before I can do what I want to do here."  
"What is it you want to do?"  
"When I get the logistics worked out, I'll tell you."  
"H...h... how long are you" he gulped " how long are you going to be gone?"  
"A couple weeks...a month at the most."  
"A month" he looked down. "So, you won’t be here for Valentine’s Day?"  
"No, I'll be here if that’s what you want"  
"No, I ... I... I want you to be happy Lilly. I thought you were happy."  
“I am happy sweetheart...I just...something I need to take care of."  
"Ok" he got up and walked away. Lilly sat there not sure what to do.   
"You know what never mind... It’s not important" she walked out and went for a walk. When she went back home, she saw a note, "went to gramps be back Monday." Lilly called him but he didn’t answer. She called Eileen and she said he was fine. Eileen sounded harsh. Lilly laid in bed in James' favorite tee shirt and cried herself to sleep. This was the first fight they had, and she never even got to tell him why. 

When she woke up, she felt something against her back. She turned around and it was James snuggled up next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. “I’m sorry we got into it" she held him. “I love you Lilly. You are my heart, my Venus, my everything. The thoughts of you not being here when I get home from work terrifies me. I look forward to coming home every day seeing your smiling face and your eyes light up because I’m home. I look forward to us trying to cook something only to ruin it and then get aggravated and laugh and order pizza instead. I look forward to you sitting in your chair and me on the couch. Only to start one of our shows and by the first commercial you’re next to me snuggled up on the couch and I have no clue what’s going on because I just want to hold you and breathe you in. You're my queen Lils and the thoughts of you going back home scare the hell out of me. I understand you have to I just I wasn’t prepared for it." He kissed her head. “I went to gramps and I laid in my bed. I couldn’t sleep. I laid in your bed I couldn’t sleep. It felt like something was missing. I need my Care Bear with me to be able to sleep as silly as it sounds."  
“It doesn’t sound silly sweetheart. I had to put your shirt on so I could feel a little comfort. God we're so pathetic" she laughed.   
"No Lils what we are is in love" he leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, and they stayed in bed the rest of the day. 

As much as they hated it, the end of January Lilly did go back to America. They decided it would be a good test of their relationship and would give them some space. Lilly was home for a week and was miserable. She called Eileen and talked to her in the mornings while James was at work. She called James when she was on her lunch break when he got home. He called her when he got ready to go to bed. She needed to hear his voice. They had planned on spending Valentine’s together, but James had come down with the flu. He REFUSED to let Lilly come home and take care of him because she'd just have to go back and finish what she was working on. So, she was at work on Valentine’s Day in her office. When a knock on the door came. "Delivery for Doctor Lilly Patrick"   
"That’s me" she signed for it. They were the most beautiful flowers she's ever seen. They were orange and yellow and white roses. There was another box. It looked like a toy box. She opened it up. Inside was a green bear with a clover on it. Lilly busted out laughing. She squeezed it "to my good luck charm. May we never spend a Valentine’s Day apart. I love you with all of my heart, Tenny." She cried and held on to the bear. "Oh, Tenny I miss you so much" she squeezed the bear.  
"Well it’s a good thing I’m here isn't it" she turned around. Her mouth hit the floor. He had a huge cheesy smile on his face, his glasses he knew she loved and his beloved blue suit and red tennis shoes. "Oh my god!" she jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. “I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you" she said in his ear and squeezed the life out of him. He spun her around the room. "Now my goddess, do you really think I’d let us spend our first Valentine’s Day apart?"  
"But I thought you had the flu?"  
"Yeah well will you forgive me for a little white lie"  
"Depends"  
"On what?" he looked at her surprised.  
"How long I get to keep you" she smiled.  
"How does forever sound?"  
"Perfect" she laughed. They held hands and walked out of Lilly's office. They went back to her house, but it was the next day before James got a tour of the place.

For St. Patricks' Day, or as James' calls its Lilly's day, he got her a charm bracelet to match her necklace. It had a four-leaf clover and this time it had a planet as well. "Since you are my Venus, I got you Venus." James stayed with Lilly for four weeks. They were the greatest four weeks of their lives. Then he had to go back because school was starting again. By the end of March Lilly was ready for her James fix again only this time she was done. It was her turn to surprise him. She’s had wrapped up her business in America and was ready to take the next step in her life. She had talked to James at least five times a day and he was having a rough week. Everything that could go wrong went wrong. He needed his girl. So, she pulled a him. She sent him red, white, and blue roses "from your American girl" said on the tag. She snuck into one of his lectures without him knowing it. That’s when she saw the delivery guy deliver them to his classroom. "What? ... What?" he saw the flowers but didn’t read the card. "These are for you Doctor Noble. It says from a secret admirer." The class ooed and awwed. Lilly wanted to crack up laughing. It was a small school, so the class wasn’t that big, but she was sitting way in the rafters. He sat at his desk for a second and read the card. Lilly could see a big smile on his face. She paid the girl next to her five pounds to say something "Doctor Noble she's been raising her hand for a while" James looked up abut couldn’t see who it was. “I'm sorry I can’t see you can you come closer to the front please." Lilly got came closer. "My question is who are the flowers from?" she smiled as she got within eye site. He laughed and ran up the stairs in twos. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her soundly. They both forgot where they were until the class started cheering. James laughed "class dismissed...and class tomorrow is cancelled" the class cheered. "Thank you Mrs. Noble" Lilly laughed and just went along with it.

James and Lilly went home and spent some quality time together. She laid in his arms and he would draw the constellations on her bare back, and she would tell him which one it was. She laid her head on his chest and would enjoy the sound of his heartbeat. That was the most soothing noise in the world. "So now that I’m home and it's done, I can tell you what I was doing."  
"What?" he smiled at her and kissed her lips.  
“I was training a new chief of staff."  
"Really"  
"Yeah...I resigned from my job at the hospital" she smiled at him. “I'm moving to England." She smiled at him.  
"Seriously?" he looked at her surprised. She was a little hurt. She thought he'd be excited.  
"Uh yeah ... I thought ... Well ... Never mind" she turned over. Suddenly feeling exposed she found a shirt and put it on.   
"No, I mean... You're really moving over here?"  
"Not if you don’t want me"  
"Of course, I want you Lilly! You're my Venus."  
"Well you acted like you were surprised"  
"Because I am"  
"Why? I've lived over here for a long time."  
“I just"  
'Don’t worry Jamie I can get my own place."  
"That's not it"  
'What is it then"  
'You just never mentioned moving over here before."  
“I wanted to surprise you"  
"Well sweetheart you sure did" he chuckled. Lilly was still feeling insecure. "Lilly I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you."  
“It’s ok" James sighed he knew it was going to be a long night. 

James got up and went into the living room. Lilly was laying on the couch in tears. "Honey what is wrong?"  
"Nothing" she wiped her face.  
"Lilly you're a horrible liar tell me love."  
“I'm just ... I'm sorry. I should have told you my plans. I wanted it to be a surprise and I get that it was, but I didn’t think it through.”  
"What ... What are you second guessing yourself about moving over here?" his heart was pounding.  
"Jamie do you want me here?'  
"Of course, I want you here Liliana! You're my lifeline. You know what the first thing I do when I wake up is?" she shook her head no. “I reach over and wrap my arms around you just to make sure you’re still with me. I hold you close to me so I can feel you breathing so I know that today is going to be an ok day. You're alive and you're here and that’s the most important thing in the world. Then I kiss your head" he kissed her temple "and then I get up and get ready for the day. You know how hard it was the first night you were away when I woke up and you weren't there? Lilly it felt like my world was crashing in. It was like losing my parents all over again. For that split second, I thought you were gone. I wasn’t awake enough to remember you were in America. I checked your texts and read every one of them three times just to feel close to you. So yes, Lilly I want you here. I want you by my side. I want you in my life. If this place isn’t big enough, we'll find some other place. We'll move to America we’ll do whatever we need to do to stay together. Remember love what you told me about following this?" he put his hand on her heart. She shook her head yes. "Then listen to it. I know Charlotte Grace will never tell you to do the wrong thing." she leaped into his arms in a bundle of tears.   
“I needed that Jamie thank you. I love you"   
“I love you too sweetheart" he picked her up and carried her back to bed. 

Springtime the dogwoods started blooming and James and Lilly's love kept growing. They were working out the kinks and getting to learn to live with each other. She had taken a job at the hospital which was hard because they worked different hours at first. However, the time apart worked for them to have their own space. The weekends they were together. 

Easter Sunday was John and Roses' wedding. Lilly rode with the bridal crew to the magic spot wearing a pale pink dress. Her hair was in an updo and she had pink streaks running through it. Rose was a vision in white and the ceremony was beautiful. However, Lilly couldn’t keep her eyes off James. He looked so gorgeous in his tuxedo. At the reception he gave the best man speech. He had to put his glasses on, and Lilly had to restrain herself from making a scene. They danced together and she reached in his pocket and put them on him. He grinned and winked at her. “I think I have my new favorite fantasy" she grinned evilly.   
"What?" he grinned.  
"You in this tuxedo with those on in our room" she winked at him.   
"Dr. Patrick are you having impure thoughts about me?"  
"Let’s just say I know why ten is your lucky number...well ten .5 as you say” she whispered in his ear. He held on to her waist and dug his claws in.   
"Down tiger we are still with my family and they think you're a good girl."  
"Well what they don’t' know won’t hurt them" she laughed. Everyone thought that Lilly would be the one to catch the bouquet but when it came time to toss it her and James were MIA. 

As spring rolled into summer Lilly had an idea. She was getting homesick for America and James knew that. He was on vacation from school, so he asked her if she wanted to go home for a few weeks. She had an even better idea. "Love, you guys were so awesome to me at Christmas why don’t we start a new family tradition."  
"What?" he laid there drawing on her arm.  
“I have a house on the beach in Hawaii. Why don’t we see if we can get everyone together and have a family vacation in Hawaii? I can fly everyone over that’s no problem and my house is big enough if everyone shares. Besides it would be a great way to spend my favorite holiday and my favorite, favorite holiday with my favorite people in the world."  
"What’s your favorite holiday?" he looked at her and smiled.  
"Your birthday" she kissed him.  
'And your favorite, favorite holiday?"  
"July 4th"  
"Really? It’s not Christmas or something?"  
"Nope July 4th I used to go to my uncles. He'd have a cookout and we'd go see the fireworks and it was great. It was the only holiday I ever got to enjoy. And I know how grandma and grandpa are about birthdays. I don’t want to split you and John up on your birthday."  
"You want to fly us over to Hawaii for a vacation and birthday celebration?"  
"Yep"  
"God woman have I told you how much I love you" he leaned over and kissed her.  
"You can show me again if you want" she giggled and welcomed him into her arms.

Everyone had a blast on the family vacation in Hawaii. James got to see Lilly in a swimsuit. He wore the tux in their room just for her on July 4th. "Happy Birthday America" she laughed as she undid the bowtie. As a joke Lilly and Rose got two cakes. They each got in a cake but purposely had them delivered to the wrong twin so when they jumped out John and James were shocked it wasn’t their spouses. They went up to each of them and kissed them "sorry love you picked the wrong flower" was their joke. And the two girls ran off into the ocean to get the cake off them. They laughed at their antics and had a good time teasing the boys. That is until the boys tried to take revenge and went into the wrong bedroom. "Boy you two really are twins aren't you John" Lilly winked. He blushed as red as a tomato and threw a pillow at her. “I told Jamie a long time ago. The two of you could have 50 of you lined up and we would know who's who, even naked" she winked. "Now do me a favor go get me my favorite twin" she threw the pillow back at him. James came in cackling in tears. "What did you do to him? He said he'll never look at you the same way"  
"Well he started it. He came in here all pretty as you please and I just called him out on it. I told him the two of you really are twins." James fell on the bed laughing hysterically. "Next time you guys pull that stunt I might go along with it just to see how far you ding bats will go for a joke" she laughed and kissed him. "Although Rose is right by a hair you are bigger" she winked. James' mouth opened wide. "How the hell does she know?!" Lilly was going to take this to the next level.  
"Oh, she knew before I knew, Tenny. She's the one that pointed it out to me" she was feeling it.   
"What is she...looking?"  
“It's kinda hard not to notice when you two are standing side by side. I never paid attention until tonight."  
"Lilliana! That's my brother! My TWIN brother!"  
"Ok Hedgie don’t get so bent out of shape" she laughed. "You are by a hair taller than he is."  
"Taller? ... You said... Bigger"  
"Yeah you are bigger than he is...length wise vertically oh this gets better the more I think about it" she laughed.  
"Oh, you little" he attacked her laughing. “It's always the good girls"  
"That's me" she winked and clicked her tongue just like he does.

As summer went into fall there was new love in the air. While at the shop Jackie cut this little boy’s, hair named Tony. His dad was named Pete. He was the spitting image of Roses' deceased father Pete Tyler. His last name was even named Tyler. So, while Clara and Matt, Pete and Jackie and James and Lilly were all in love it was just a matter of seeing who was the lucky one to get married first. 

Lilly's job at the hospital was going great. She was working the hours she wanted and was home when James was. Sometimes they'd attempt to cook sometimes they'd order out but at least they got to spend their evenings together. Occasionally they would babysit River, Amy and Rory's baby daughter. Rory was going to med school now with the help of a scholarship he forgot he applied for, the Charlotte Grace Memorial Scholarship all tuition books and supplies were paid for. James learned fast how giving his Venus really was. "Do you think you'd ever want another one?"  
“I don’t know" she said softly as she held River. "A part of me wants to but a part of me is afraid that I won’t love it like I loved Charlotte. Honestly it took a long time for me to come to terms with Charlotte. I almost...well part of me thinks that’s why she was taken from me because I didn’t want her but once I had her Jamie, I would move heaven and hell for that baby. What about you?"  
“I don’t know. I mean I’ve seen my nieces and nephews and I see River, but I never thought I’d want one...until I saw you old her." Lilly looked at James. “If I was going to have a baby with anyone it would be you my Venus." he leaned over and kissed her. 

As the one-year anniversary of Princess Kaylee's death approached Lilly looked back at all the changes in her life. She took one week and flew back home and visited the little girl's grave. She told her everything about James and the family. "Taboo had a filly, that’s a baby horse, and we named it Princess Kaylee after you. Oh, sweetheart I know you're enjoying your kitten in heaven. I wish you had a longer chance to live. I take you with me in my heart everywhere.” When she got back, she crawled into James arms and cried. He held her till she got it out of her system like he always does. “Is it sad that if a little girl hadn't died, I’d never have met you?"  
"Lilly if my parents hadn't died, I’d never have lived with grandma and grandpa. I'd never have teased Donna about getting pen pals from America and remembered you."  
"Do you think they are looking down on us and saying finally!" she laughed.  
“I think they are, and they are taking Princess Kaylee and loving her like they would have loved us."  
"Do you think they took care of Chari when she died?"  
"Honey I know they did" he kissed her head.  
“I love you Jamie. I love you with every cell in my body."  
"And I love you too Lilly more than there are stars in the sky" he kissed her nose. When they made love that night something connected them even more. It was soulful and loving. Two became three that night. 

As Christmas rolled around Lilly wasn’t feeling well. She felt flushed and like she had the flu. She enjoyed the festivities especially when Matt said Clara said yes but she was feeling disoriented. She went to go lay down and passed out. When she came two James was sitting next to her bed. "Are you ok?"  
"What happened?"  
"Just rest love"  
"Jamie what's wrong? You've been crying."  
"No, I haven't love. It's just cold outside and the wind hit my face."  
"And I'm Queen Elizabeth" she laughed. Wilfred and everyone left the room. "What happened Jamie?"  
"Did you know you were pregnant?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah it was about four weeks"  
"What are you saying?"  
"You had a miscarriage love."  
"No" Lilly shook her head "no ... No"  
“I'm so sorry Lilly"  
"We...we.... We were going to have a baby?"  
"Yes, sweetheart we were" Lilly looked down and clammed up. She always went back in her shell when she felt she did something wrong. James noticed this right away. "Lilly please don’t do that."  
“I'm sorry James. I ... I ... I didn’t know." He crawled in the bed next to her and held her close.

After the first of the year Lilly was healing physically from the miscarriage but emotionally, she was a wreck. She fought with James and they broke up for about six weeks. Then she fought with the hospital and finally her boss sat her down and told her to get some help. She talked to Chris. He knew what it was like to lose a child only he got to hold his. He was the biggest help of all. She went to see James and they fell apart on each other. They were blaming themselves for something that couldn’t be helped. Valentine’s Day, at Pete and Jackie's wedding, they danced again and held each other again. That night when they went home, they went home to each other. “I love you Care Bear" he whispered in her ear as he laid yet another good luck bears next to her. That was his trademark gift for her. 

Spring saw Matt and Clara get married and Rose announce she was pregnant. At first this hurt Lilly, but she realized it was a good thing. James was happy for his brother but also a little sad. One thing having the miscarriage did was affirm that he did want a baby with Lilly. After all she was his Venus. 

Summertime and they continued the tradition of going to Hawaii. Everyone had such a blast last year and this year was no different. The girls all took hula lessons and wore grass skirts. The boys learned to play the ukulele, and everyone had a blast during the fireworks for both the boys birthday and July 4th. 

It was now the second anniversary of Princess Kaylee's death. Lilly made her annual pilgrimage this time she took James. She showed him Charlotte Grace's grave as well. James and Lilly had their share of ups and downs but this year they grew closer and closer. 

Blueberry and pineapple muffins were baking when Lilly woke up. She turned over and James was laying there looking at her. "You woke up earlier than usual" he smiled at her. "Usually I get a good ten minutes before you wake up."  
"Oh, should I go back to sleep then love" she smiled at him.  
"No, I prefer holding you when you're awake." He kissed her and pulled her close to him.  
"Orion should I spoil it for you"  
"What do you mean?'  
“I'm always awake when you wake up and reach over and hold me. I look forward to it every morning. Once you do it then I am able to go back to sleep until I have to get up."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I'm sorry I shouldn’t have said anything."  
"No, it's ok because now I know I can do this, and it won’t mean anything" he leaned over and attacked her with kisses. She giggled and kissed him back. “I love you my sweet hedgehog head" she laughed.  
"Happy anniversary my gorgeous wife" he winked at her.  
"Wife? Did I drink something I don’t usually drink last night?"  
"No, I just had a dream that we were married in outer space. I think we decided on seven different galaxies. We traveled through space in a portal. I enjoyed it so much I didn’t want to wake up."  
“I'm glad you did. I like seeing those pretty brown eyes the first thing int he morning."  
“I love seeing those deep dark blue eyes first thing in the morning" he leaned down and kissed her. "Merry Christmas my love" he kissed her ear.   
"Merry Christmas my bright shining star." he laid back on the bed.   
"We gave Martha the day off today."  
"Well of course we did. Its' Christmas."  
"But that means we have to take care of the stables."  
“I know" she curled up in his arms. "And we can do that in a few minutes. Right now, I want some private time with my favorite present" she kissed his chest.   
"Yeah me too but this is my grandparents place" he laughed in her ear.  
"Yeah I know." she kissed him again.   
“It's kinda rude"  
"Yeah I know"  
"But it is Christmas"  
"Yeah I know"  
"And your birthday"  
"Yeah I know"  
“Is that all you're going to say?" he looked at her. She had a sly grin on her face.  
"So pretty boy have you ever really had a roll in the hay?" she got a sexy grin on her face. He matched the grin.  
"Can't say that I have"  
"That's why I gave Martha the day off" she winked. She got up and put her jeans on.  
"You minx" he laughed and got dressed. 

They went into the living room. "Well look who’s awake" Wilfred smiled.   
"Yeah Martha's off today so we're going to go clean the stables" Lilly smiled.  
"Oh no need Chris already took care of it" Wilfred smiled.  
"Really" they both said defeated. Eileen noticed their demeanor.  
"But you can always take the horses their presents" she winked at them. Lilly smiled big and watched as Eileen slapped Wilfred's arm playfully. "Thanks Granma" Lilly smiled and dragged James by the hand. They laughed like two kids off to do something they shouldn’t be doing. They went in and sure enough Chris had taken care of the stables however ironically there was a pile of hay that was laying where it wasn’t supposed to be. Lilly looked at James and laughed. "Thank you Santa Chris" he laughed with her and kissed her soundly. They fell in the pile of hay, but James made sure Lilly's head landed softly in his hand.

When they were through Lilly laid her head back and hit something hard. 'Ouch! What was that?" James acted like he was concerned about her head.   
"What happened love?" he was trying to hide a smirk. She turned around and was looking through the hay.   
"Something here is hard."  
"Yeah I know" her head spun around to face him.  
"James Ian Noble you naughty boy" he cracked up at her reaction. She felt around and found something. "What's this?" Lilly picked it up. It was a box.  
“It looks like a box. Open it" Lilly did. It was empty. "What? ... What? .... What?"  
"What is it love"  
"Your...your...your present is supposed to be in there"  
"What is it we’ll look for it"  
"Never mind now" James acted offended.   
"We'll find it sweetheart. I don’t care what it is. You know I don’t need presents. I have you and that's all I want" she kissed him. James reached around and grabbed the present. It was never missing he knew where it was the whole time. He acted bummed out. "Jamie it's ok love. I'm sure it will turn up here somewhere."  
"That's not the point. I wanted ... Ok so maybe this isn’t the most romantic place in the world, but I wanted ... It’s where ... It’s where I knew you were in love with me. So, I wanted ..."  
"Jamie if you're asking me to marry you, I don’t need a ring for that love. Remember we're married in 10 different galaxies."  
"7"  
"Yeah well I’m bumping it up to ten, Tenny" she smiled at him. "Besides here or on planet Axicon or whatever planet that show said"  
"Raxacoricofallapatorius"  
"Yeh that" she laughed “I'd say yes or whatever the affirmative is"  
"Really?" he smiled at her. This was the whole point. He wanted to see if she would say yes.  
"No genius I’m lying. Of course, I’d say yes! It’s not every day I take someone out to a barn to shag them in the freezing cold" he laughed at her and wrapped his arms around her. "What did you mean this is where you knew I loved you."  
"When you accused me of playing the twin card. You knew it was me all along."  
"Yeah I did"  
"You told me how. I never told you this, but John and I did it on purpose."  
'Why?"  
"We're scientist. We were curious. You had barely known me for less than two weeks. Renee had known me for six years. I was going to marry her. I wanted to test her just to see if could tell the difference."  
"And what happened?"  
"That night I came in here talking to you acting like him he went to Rose acting like me. You both knew the difference immediately."  
"Yeah she told me. She said she never thought about John in a blue suit, but she liked it" she laughed. "Personally, I prefer the tux, but I’ll take the blue suit over the brown suit any day" she winked. James smiled at her. "What did Renee do?"  
"John took her to dinner. She told him she'd marry him. After what you told me after he told me that I just my feelings towards her changed. She knew me longer than Rose and you combined, and she couldn’t tell the difference Lilly. That hurt that hurt a lot. I saw her talk to grandma and grandpa and not get their names right, she never got anyone’s names right on purpose and that just irritated the hell out of me. And ... And she called me Jimmy! No one calls me Jimmy. I hate Jimmy! You're the only one allowed to call me Jamie."  
'Why is that?"  
"That was my dad's name. He was always Jamie and I was James."  
"Oh, sweetie if you want me to call you James I will. I'll stop calling you Jamie.'  
"No ... No ... No if you do then I know you’re mad at me. No, I’m used to you calling me Jamie. I ... I like it when you call me Jamie."  
“I like calling you Jamie" she leaned over and kissed him.   
"My favorite is god there's so many" he laughed.   
“I'm still partial to Tenny, since that was the first no, I take that back brainy specs was the first but that was in my head. No wait holy sweet holy shit Mary who is that gorgeous guy stealing my fries was the first" James laughed at her.   
"Whatever happened with that?"  
"Clara gave me fresh food. I gave your fries to a homeless man. Explained to him what happened, and he was fine with it." He just leaned back and looked at her. He brushed the hair from her face. "That’s why you're my true Venus. You have a heart of gold."  
"That's only because you’re my Orion, my bright and shining star." He leaned over and kissed her again.   
"You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to throw you on the hay in this barn like this" he laughed at her.   
"Oh yes I do because I’ve wanted it too" she laughed.

They walked back into the main house. 'Well look who finally finished cleaning out the stables" Chris smirked at them. "Shut up Santa Chris" Lilly threw a pillow at him. They sat down and had pancakes and breakfast. Afterwards they got cleaned up and everyone was allowed to open presents. As per their tradition once it got to a certain point in the day James and Lilly took a walk to get some fresh air. All the people in the house got to be a bit much and they wanted some more alone time. This was what Lilly looked forward to every Christmas. She loved her new family but being with James for a couple hours in London was her favorite part. They went on carriage rides and listened to carolers. They'd share a hot chocolate and make sure to hold each other's hands. Lilly told him once when she was having a panic attack him holding her hand brought her back to reality. So, when the crowds got to be too much they went to the magic place. Lilly went to their bench. "What?" she looked down. There was a Christmas card there addressed to her. "My dearest Lilly, I have fallen in love with you more than 730 times. I know because today marks three years we have been together. Truth is I fell in love with you when this sweet beautiful sexy lady didn’t mind that I made a huge mistake and took her curly fries. Her smile warmed my embarrassed heart. Then when she went to the same church I went to and kept staring at me from her pew. I only knew because I was staring at her. Then she saved my grandfather’s life and teased me about my nervous babbling. When she warmed to my family and made me feel loved like no one else has. When she agreed to a picnic under the stars on one of the coldest days of the year. I continue to fall in love with you each and every day. You really are my Venus, my goddess, my everything. In my dream we were married in 7 galaxies but there’s only one that matters to me. That’s here and now. Liliana will you..." she looked up at him tears streaming down her face. "Does it need saying?"  
"Yes, damn it, it does" she laughed. That was an inside joke between them. He smiled as she got the joke and got down on one knee.  
"Liliana Joleen Patrick will you marry me?"  
"Quite right too" she laughed as she jumped in his arms. That was the other part of the inside joke. "Yes, James Ian Noble I will so marry you in any galaxy, any time, any place, any planet whatsoever and I will marry you right here just like you always wanted." She kissed him. He slipped the platinum diamond and sapphire ring on her hand. They fell on the snow hugging each other. “I have a request"  
"What is it love?"  
“I know you want to get married here and I do to its tradition, but I’d like to get married in the summer at our Hawaii trip. So, can maybe me you have a secret ceremony here and then have a real ceremony in Hawaii? If you don’t want that’s ok"  
"Lilly did I ever tell you the origins of the tradition?"  
"So much for that steal trap memory" she laughed.  
"No, I told you about grandma and grandpa getting married here...I just didn’t say it was a public ceremony. They literally had a minister, and two witnesses. The big ceremony they had was two years later here. So, they were married here three times."  
"Three?"  
"Yeah they renewed their vows here after my mom and dad died. So, love yes I’ll have a secret ceremony here with you" he kissed her. “I know who we can get as witnesses because I kinda volunteered us to be witnesses for them."  
"Who?"  
"Mickey and Martha"  
"No way!"  
"What do you mean? I thought you liked Martha?"  
"No, I do I meant they're getting married?"  
"Here tonight actually after the sun goes down."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes'  
"Yes! Yes, I'll be their witness" she laughed and hugged him tightly.   
'Well come on Dr. Patrick Noble. Oh, wait that sounds like a totally different person" he laughed.  
"Just Dr. Noble will work" she smiled at him.   
"Let’s get you ready to get married" he kissed her sweetly. 

They were on their way back to the main house when James called Mickey. "She said yes she would on one condition...you be our silent witnesses as well." Lilly heard Martha squeal in the phone. “I take that as a yes" James laughed and squeezed Lilly’s hand. When they went inside, they "surprised" Lilly again. She laughed and clung to James' arm. He kissed her head. Since this was the third birthday, she spent with them they put a 3 candle on there as a joke. Lilly loved it and hoped someday there would be many more candles on there. She blew out the candle and sat on James lap with a birthday girl hat on her head. This was the happiest day of her life. There were videos and pictures taken like there are every year and once the festivities die down, they all gather by the fireplace and watch last year’s video diary. 

James sat on the floor and pulled Lilly into his lap. ‘I can’t believe no one noticed your ring’ he whispered in her ear.  
“Well I haven’t gone out of my way to show anyone either.”  
“Why not? I thought you girls lived for that stuff.”  
“I’m kinda hoping no one notices and we can make our July wedding a true surprise.’  
‘I like the way you think, Dr. Noble’ he winked at her. She kissed him.  
‘I think for now I’m going to put this in my pocket, so no one notices. I think I do want to have a surprise July 4th wedding. I think that would be fun.’  
“Whatever my Venus wants’ he kissed her. They agreed to not tell anyone they were engaged. He knew this year's video was going to be a rough one. Last year was a hard time for Lilly with the miscarriage. He wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her head against his shoulder. "You don’t have to watch this love if you don’t want to."  
"No, I need to. I need to see how I was last year compared to this year. Besides this can't be easy on you either."  
“I'm always alright"  
"Yeah I know that that means love" she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for sticking with me no matter how horribly I treated you."  
“I'll always stick with you Liliana. You're my soul mate Venus."  
"And you are mine Orion" she kissed him then turned to watch the video. While there were happy moments in their Christmas just wasn’t like it used to be. She saw the video diary they made welcoming Clara to the family. There was a somber feeling because of Lilly losing the baby. Lilly felt a tear that wasn’t hers on her cheek. James had started crying. She kissed his tear away. “I thought I lost you baby. I found you laying on the floor and my worst nightmares came true."  
"You'll never lose me"  
"Promise me Lilly"  
“I promise"

While everyone was cleaning up Lilly and James snuck out. “I feel like a teenager sneaking out to meet my girlfriend" he laughed.   
"Well you kinda are" she laughed.   
"Lilly, I don’t have the wedding band or anything. Not even a marriage license."  
"That's fine...this is more for us than anything. Unless you don’t want to."  
"What are you backing out now?"  
'No! Never Jamie I want to be your wife. I've always wanted to be your wife. That’s the last fantasy I have yet to fulfill."  
"The last? What has your mind gone soft?" he pinched her cheeks  
"Shut up" she laughed and slapped his ass. "Damn that felt good."  
"Yeah it did do it again" he stopped and bent over. She laughed and slapped it harder. That time he had to rub the soreness out. They got to their spot and Mickey and Martha were already there. "Thank you, guys, for doing this for us."  
"Oh, you are so welcome" they smiled at them. "Remember ours is a secret no one knows about it."  
"Why?"  
“It's just something personal we wanted. We're going to have a family ceremony in July." James held Lilly's hand until she had to go stand by Martha. Lilly was gracious while standing up for Martha but all she could do was look at James. His smile, the sparkle in his eyes, the way the moonlight shined on his face. She never dreamed of her wedding but if she did, this would have been perfect.   
"Do you Martha Jones take Michael Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward forsaking all others till death do you part?" Lilly kept staring at James. He smiled at her and mouthed I do when it was Mickey's turn. In turn Lilly mouthed I do when it was Martha's turn. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lilly cried of course and James cheered for them. She felt guilty for sharing Martha's day with her, but Martha admitted they were going to have a ceremony later in the year as well. This was just something private for them. "Now if the other two would step forward" Lilly and James stood forward and clasped each other’s hands. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Are you cold?"  
"No, I’m a nervous wreck."  
'Why?"  
“I'm getting married" she looked at him.   
"Yeah to me" he smiled. Somehow that smile made her feel better.  
"You always know what smile to use to disarm me don't you" she smiled back at him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "just like you know which smile that gets me going to use.' she blushed and squeezed her hand. 

The preacher started the ceremony. "Do you James Ian Noble take Liliana Joleen Patrick to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
“I absolutely do" he smiled big.  
"Do you Liliana Joleen Patrick take James Ian Noble to be your lawfully wedded husband"  
"Oh yes" she smiled, another inside joke between them.   
"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
"This is how you do it Mickey" he grabbed her and kissed her just like he did three years ago in that barn. Her legs gave out only this time he kept his balance. "Damn" even the minister said that. They laughed and all walked back to the main house together. The cars were gone at the house. ‘Wow everyone’s left. Were we gone that long?” Lilly wondered out loud.  
‘I don’t know love. It is kinda late. We should probably go home as well. Get our wedding night started” he grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows. She blushed and lightly hit his chest.  
“You are something else” she laughed

They walked inside, “grandma we’re heading on out.” Chris came into the room. He was mad. He had a glare that would scare down armies.  
'Where the hell have you been!? We've been trying to reach you!" Chris got all in Lilly's face. That got James in a growl. "Don't talk to her like that!" She put her hand up between them. She knew it had to be something if Chris was behaving like this. "What's...what's going on?"  
“It's Rose...she went into labor. She's at the hospital." He seemed to calm down.  
"Oh my god" Lilly took James hand and they ran out the door. Lilly was Rose's physician. Rose wanted a woman to be her physician even though John, her husband, was a doctor. When she got to the hospital, she put her scrubs on and went into the delivery room. Six hours later at 350 am Thomas Patrick Tyler Noble was born. Lilly looked the baby over it was just fine. She handed him off to mom and mom gave permission to go tell dad. Lilly raced out the door. Normally she'd be racing to her now husband but this time she needed to see the man in the brown suit. For the first time since she's known them Lilly's heart was fluttering at John. Not because she was attracted to him but because she was excited for him. "Congratulations daddy. You have a healthy baby boy" she hugged him tightly. He picked her up and spun her around. "Oh, Lilly I could kiss you but um he can" he pointed to his brother. Lilly looked at James and he just beamed from ear to ear. "Come here you" she jumped in his arms and he spun her around. 

James and the family went to see Rose and John. Seeing him hold a baby she just delivered for his wife three hours after her birthday ended and six hours after she got married to his twin was a little surreal for Lilly. It made her want to hold James that much more and maybe even start their own family together. Rose, John and baby Tommy all went home a few days later.  
And James a Lilly went back to their place. They were off till the first of the year, so they enjoyed a little private time together.

Winter lead into spring and then their summer tradition. She knew Rose and the rest would want to help plan her wedding, even though none of them knew she was engaged. They never said anything. It became another inside joke to James and Lilly. As they were planning the trip, Rose and Donna looked at each other. “When are we going to get to plan yours and James wedding?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Oh, don’t tell me I’m going to have to knock some sense into my Dumbo cousin again. He needs to ask you to marry him so we can start planning.” James and Lilly had discussed a Christmas wedding at the magic place, and she told him if they ever mentioned it, she said maybe they would around Christmas. James laughed at his wife’s sneakiness. “I don’t know.” Lilly sighed like she’s been wanting to do this for a long time. “Maybe he’ll ask me at Christmas” she said nonchalantly. That night when she went to bed she started laughing. She turned over and James hair was all over the place. “You so have a one night with Lilly hair going on now love.”  
“I love my one night with Lilly hair” he waggled his eyebrows. She giggled and kissed him.  
“You’re going to love this. So, Donna and Rose are upset because you haven’t asked me to marry you yet.” James started cackling. “I said” and she put on her best actress face “maybe he will at Christmas.”  
“You know they’re going to kill you when they find out don’t you.”  
“I’m hoping they’ll be so excited they won’t think about it?”  
“Good luck with that Venus” he leaned over and kissed her soundly. She grinned when he got finished kissing her.  
“I love it when you do that.”  
“I know” he kissed her neck.  
“But I think we need to work on this one night with Lilly hair.”  
“what do you think it needs?” he kissed the other side of her neck.  
“A one night with Lilly” she laughed in his ear.  
“I agree” he chuckled seductively and took the shirt off her. When they were through, she laid there in the afterglow. Her heart racing and her head laid on his chest.   
“God, I love my husband”  
“Be sure to tell him next time you see him” he laughed. She pinched his side. 

Everyone was in Hawaii on July second so on July 3rd they each had a package that said to wear this tonight at 6 pm and meet us on the beach. Inside each package for the ladies was a blue sundress and sandals and for the gentlemen were red shirts and pants. They all gathered around and Martha told them to stand in a specific order. Rose was first followed by Donna, Jackie, Lynda and Jodie. She wouldn’t say what else was going on. Mickey told John to stand first followed by Chris, Matt, and Peter. He wouldn’t tell anyone what was going on. They said they had a photographer and he wanted to get the perfect sunset shot. This was the way he wanted it. They were told Wilfred, James and Lilly would be down in a second. 

Lilly was upstairs finishing her hair. She had on a white sundress and James was going to wear his usual blue suit. Wilfred and Eileen were told to wait in the hallway. When James was finished getting ready Eileen escorted him. Lilly came out. "Lilly what's going on?" Wilfred asked.  
"This was one of the hardest decisions. I couldn’t decide between John or Chris since they're both my best friends but then it dawned on me. The one person I needed to do this the most in the world was the one who brought us together. Grandpa will you give me away?" Wilfred's mouth dropped open and tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Oh, sweetheart it would be my greatest honor!" They hugged each other and walked down the stairs. 

They went outside and Lilly looked at the beach. It could have been 1000* or -1000* she didn’t care. Her husband was standing there waiting to make it truly official. The smile on her face couldn’t be removed for anything in this world. Wilfred walked her down the aisle and everyone gasped as they figured out what was going on. She took James' hand and they winked at each other. She handed her bouquet of white lilies, blue irises, and two red roses to Rose. The lilies were because of her name, the irises were James' mothers favorite flower and the two red Roses were for Charlotte Grace and baby Jamie they called the child they lost. "My dearest Lilly, you came into my world in the strangest of ways and yet each day you save my life. You are my soul mate, my love my true Venus. I will love you more than there are stars in the sky."  
"My dearest Jamie, you stole my heart when you stole my fries. You gave me more than I ever thought I could have. You gave a lonely woman a whole family. You are my life, my soul mate and my bright and shining Orion. I'll love you with every cell in my body." They placed the rings on their fingers and the minister pronounced them man and wife. Everyone cheered and hugged them. Fireworks went off and the world was a happy place. Donna slapped her arm and hugged her for not telling her. Lilly promised that her and Rose could help her plan the special place ceremony at Christmas. 

The rest of the year went by without a glitch. Christmas came and Lilly let the girls plan a wedding ceremony for her since they got cheated out of the other one. "Do you realize love this will be our third wedding" Lilly laughed as she kissed James goodnight.   
“It's worked for grandma and grandpa” he smiled "but God am I going to miss you."  
“I'm just going to be right there" she pointed to the door behind her.  
“I know but do you realize how long it’s been since we've slept apart?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.  
“I know that look. You're trying to get me in trouble" she laughed.  
“I know" he kissed her neck.   
“It's your grandparents house."  
“I know" he kissed the other side of her neck.  
“It's Christmas morning"  
“I know" he kissed her nose.   
"Barn?" she smiled at him. He winked at her and grabbed her hand. Their tradition continued.  
"Run" he laughed and lead her out of the way. They stayed in the barn till it was closer for everyone to wake up. Then she kissed him good morning and good night and went to her room. She laid on the bed and realized he was right. She couldn’t sleep without him there. Once everyone seemed to get up and ready, she "woke" up and made her way into the kitchen. What was just an experiment last year was now Lilly's special Christmas request, blueberry and pineapple pancakes. They had breakfast and then Christmas. Towards the end of the day it was showtime. 

Everyone drove to the magic spot Wilfred walked Lilly down the aisle in her white dress that was an exact replica of Cinderella's dress. It had ice blue sequins sewn through so while it was white it gave off a cast of blue. She had glass slippers on her feet. Her bride’s maids had various shades of blue standing in gradient contrast from ice blue down to Lilly's favorite ultramarine blue. James was gorgeous in his black tuxedo and his groomsmen had various shades of blue bowties. They had the ceremony and then headed back to the main house for a reception. Lilly whispered "happy anniversary" to Martha and they giggled like two schoolgirls with a secret. Boxing day they celebrated Tommy's first birthday with a cake made to look like the solar system and the world went on as usual. 

Valentine’s day Lilly was in their spare bedroom. She looked at all the Care Bears she had collected while she was with James. Care Bears were a big thing again, but he only got her Good Luck Bear since that was her favorite. He always got her one for Christmas, their July anniversary, and valentine’s day. The whole room looked like one big piece of Ireland. It gave Lilly an idea. They hadn't been on a vacation alone in a long time so for Easter they went to Ireland.

Lilly wasn’t feeling well during what was Memorial Day weekend in the States. She went to the doctor and came home early from work. James was still at work and she sat in her Ireland room as she called it staring at the walls. She got inspired and went to the store to get some paint. She has long since stopped her obsession of drawing four leaf clovers, but she made an exception this one time. "Hey sweetie are you home?" James came in. “I saw your car outside. Are you home?"  
"Come here love I need your advice."  
"What is it?" he walked into the Ireland room. He kissed her and looked at the wall. "Why did you paint two shamrocks on the wall?"  
"See that's what I need your advice about."  
“I mean it kinda fits in here but why aren’t they colored in?"  
"Because I couldn’t decide if I should paint them pink" she held up a baby girl pink swatch "or blue" she held up a baby boy blue swatch.   
"Why not green since shamrocks are green?" He had that cheesy smile on he gets when he thinks he’s being clever. It was times like this that she loved him even if he was an idiot "and since when are you wanting something pink?" He looked at her puzzled. He kissed her forehead. "I’m knackered. Want to order something out tonight love?" She wanted to slap him as he walked out the door.   
"No wonder Donna calls him a dunce" she grumbled to herself. "Yeah how about we order some BABY back ribs" she yelled.   
"Yeah baby back ribs s..."  
"And the light bulb goes off" she smiled. She heard him running back to the room.   
"WHAT?...WHAT?...WHAT?" he got that confused but oh so adorable look on his face. "Wait...” She could see the wheels turning as he was deducing. “Lilly are...am... are..."  
'We're getting a dog James" she laughed. "Yes, I am!" she looked at him. His eyes got big and his smile just as big. He ran up to her and picked her up and spun her around.   
"Oh my god Venus you're pregnant? But...but how?"  
"Honey we've had this discussion before. Orion and Venus fell in love and when that happens galaxies are made"  
"Oh, shut up I know how it happened I was there remember" he waggled his eyebrows.  
"Yeah and that's what caused it" she laughed. “I think we brought a little luck of the Irish home with us love. Well actually I think we brought a couple pieces of luck of the Irish." He looked at her and smiled. “I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad!" he got all excited then it hit him. "Oh my god I'm going to be a dad." She pulled a chair up for him.   
“Glass of water for Dr. Noble” she quoted one of their favorite shows. "Sit down love." He sat down and the petrified look came across his face.  
“I ... I ... I don’t know how to be a dad."  
"Honey no one does. You just learn it as you go."  
"W...w... what if I screw this kid's life up? What if... What if...what if he becomes some serial killer because I didn’t take him to a football game? What if..."  
'James breathe love. You're going to be great."  
"Yeah but ... But ... But..."  
"Honey you have Wilfred, you have Chris, you have Peter, you have John, you have Rory all of them can help you be a dad. You are going to be a great dad. You are great with Tommy and River just thinks you are the greatest thing in the world. "  
"Yeah but they're someone else's kids not mine."  
"Honey you'll have help."  
'Who?" he looked at her cluelessly. “I don’t have a dad. I lost mine when I was 10 years old. Oh my god Lilly what if something happens to me when this baby is 10 years old."  
"Jamie nothing is going to happen to you."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I'm going to chain you to the bed post till your old and grey" she laughed at him. That sent a smile up his face.   
“I do like being chained" he winked at her.  
“I know I’m carrying the evidence inside me" she smiled at him.   
"Lilly ... Oh my god Lilly... We’re going to be parents" he pulled her down on his knee and kissed her till she couldn’t breathe.   
"So, Orion you want to get the chains out in celebration?" she waggled her eyebrows at him.  
"Lead the way Venus lead the way."

July came around and when they were in Hawaii on their anniversary Lilly and James announced they were having twins. The whole family showered them with love and well wishes. They decided the priest was going to be very busy that Christmas. Inspired by James and Lilly's wedding last year, all the couples decided to renew their vows. 

September rolled into November and they decided to start a new family tradition. They would bring Thanksgiving to England. The last Saturday, since it was a problem getting off work and school on Thursday, they were going to have a Thanksgiving feast. As Wilfred carved the turkey everyone went around and told what they were thankful for. Everyone gave the usual I’m thankful for good health and family, but Lilly took a different route. “I'm the most thankful for Mr. Hartnell."  
"Who's he?" James asked.  
“If he didn’t leave to take a job as a doctor in England then his granddaughter Miss Foreman would have never been his replacement at my school." She looked at Donna. Donna knew where she was going. "Miss Foreman would have never wanted us to learn about her home country by writing to students in her old class. I would have never gotten a letter from Donna that so many years later would lead me here. I would have never had my extra crispy curly fries," a dish at this "thanksgiving" stolen by the most gorgeous man in the universe. I would have never really wanted to have stayed and would not have been there to stop Wilfred from getting hit by the car. I never would have come to stay here for those two weeks and I never would have fallen in love with all of you. I would have never known what it was like to have a family, or to start my own family. I'd be working the shift at the hospital on thanksgiving so someone else could enjoy their time. I would have died doing that. But thankfully Mr. Hartnell did take the job and Miss Foreman did replace him and I am here with all of you. My family and my loved ones and for that I am eternally grateful. Happy thanksgiving to each one of you." she looked at James. He had the biggest tears in his eyes. “I've never been more thankful for crispy curly fries in my life" he laughed. “I have no idea how to follow that up except to say thank you Mr. Hartnell. You literally saved my life." he leaned down and kissed Lilly. 

Christmas Lilly was as she said big as a whale. She had the pregnancy hormones, so she cried at everything. The kids were watching Frosty The Snow Man. "Aw there’s my Lilly" he smiled at Karen. She was the little blond pigtail girl that befriended Frosty. "That's something she'd do to befriend a snowman." Lilly laughed at him. She had seen this a few times before because of the kids watching it but tonight when Karen and Frosty went into the greenhouse and she melted Lilly cried like she lost her best friend. "He melted" she sobbed. James was trying not to laugh. Everyone was looking at her thinking something horrible was going on. “Is she ok?" she crawled over and sat on James lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "He melted Jamie! She lost her best friend."  
"Honey he'll be ok. He comes back remember."  
“I don’t care he melted!" he rubbed her back until she stopped sobbing.  
"Lilly sweetheart it's a cartoon. You're upsetting the kids."  
“I'm not upsetting them Frosty is. He melted."  
“It's ok kids. Aunt Lilly's just sad because of Frosty melting. She's not feeling good. Watch the show I promise it will be ok" They turned around and watched the show. 'Here's your part Lilly." She turned around and sure enough the wind blew in the right direction and the hat landed back on Frosty's head. His eyes opened and he said his famous words "happy birthday!" Lilly laughed hysterically. "See I told you he'd be ok" James winked at her. She laughed and kissed him.   
“I'm so sorry. "  
“It’s ok love you're pregnant. I'm used to it. I've had awhile to get used to the idea."  
"And you thought you weren't going to be a great dad" she laughed.

Christmas Eve night Lilly was having a hot flash. She was due to have the babies any day now. She had hoped not on Christmas or Boxing Day because she wanted her babies to have their own day. She was miserable and more than that she was feeling frisky. Which much to James’ dismay hasn’t happened in a while. James was lying in bed his pajama pants and shirt on. His pants were twisted around and just barely hanging on his hips. If he were to turn over Lilly would have gotten a full moon view. Which she wouldn’t have minded one bit. It was Lilly's favorite shirt of his to wear. She was upset because she was too big and couldn’t wear it anymore. “As soon as these babies are delivered, I’m taking that shirt back” she said softly. He always liked seeing her in his shirts. She was thinking about their Christmases together. The first one, where she was leaving, he kissed her to within an inch of her life. The second one he proposed to her after Santa Chris cleaned up the stables and left a pile of hay for them. They had their secret ceremony then too. The third one they snuck away to the barn because they couldn’t bear sleeping without each other because they were going to get married and this one, she's nine months pregnant with twins. She laid there and groaned. "Ugh break tradition this year I guess." She turned and looked at him. He looked so cute with his hair all over the place and his face smashed against the pillow. He didn’t get to get the one night with Lilly hair, or as he calls it Venus hair in a while. She missed that. That was her favorite part grabbing his hair and holding on. If he was honest that was his favorite part too. His leg was hanging off the bed and the other one was draped and wrapped up in her leg. She’d always take her foot and rub it against his leg. She remembered her fantasy from a long time ago. She always wanted to kiss his perfect pouty plump lips. While she’s got to do that many, many times ITS still one of her favorite things to do. Especially when they are just screaming to be nibbled on like now. She laid there and stared at them. She didn’t want to wake him though he was sleeping so peacefully but she was wanting to carry on their tradition. “Of course, when I’m finally ready you’re sleeping beauty” she laughed. “I guess we have to break tradition this year.” Finally, she relented and lightly brushed his cheek with a kiss and laid back down. She groaned as she tried to get comfortable. "Lilly if you're going to kiss me at least make it worth my while love" she turned and saw his pretty brown eyes looking at her.   
“I'm sorry dumpling I didn’t mean to wake you."  
"Wake me? I haven’t been sleeping. I've been resting my eyes" he winked at her. “I've been seeing if you finally cave in."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Lilly I’ve known you for four years. We're married for three years. We're going to have twin girls in a few days. I think I know you by now love" he kissed her temple. "I think I know by now when my mama tiger is wanting to be released.” He winked at her. She blushed and put her hands over her face in embarrassment. “Besides” he kissed the one spot he knew would make her squeal, “I know how you are about traditions. Think you can make it to the barn?" he grinned evilly at her.  
"You remember?"  
"Of course, I remember love steel trap door remember" he pointed to his head. "Besides" he kissed her neck in the one spot he knew would send Lilly into orbit. Sure, enough she squealed in excitement. He felt the heat radiate off her. "This is my favorite Christmas tradition" he whispered in her ear.  
"Pretty boy" she looked at him  
"Yes, my goddess" he kissed her again.  
"Barn! Now!" she laughed. He got up and helped her to her feet. 

Lilly waddled her way into the living room. "Are you guys going somewhere?" Chris got him some tea and sat down. He smirked at them.  
"Um yeah I am burning up and I need some fresh air thanks" Lilly waddled away.   
"Barns ready for you Lils." She looked at him and he had an evil grin on his face. "Don’t' break tradition" he snickered.   
"Oh, Santa Chris if I wasn’t married, I’d give you a kiss right now" she laughed. "Oh, what the hell" she went over and planted a big one on him. James laughed at the look on his face.   
“I can see why you married her. That was fantastic" he laughed. "Now go on and frolic and Jamie" James looked at Chris. He never called him Jamie before. "Make sure to return the favor after all these years" he winked at his brother.   
"Fantastic" James laughed and took Lilly to the barn. 

When they were through Lilly laid there wrapped in one of the blankets. “I pray to God I don’t go into labor here" she laughed. 'Not only will our kids be born in a barn but having to explain WHY they were born in a barn would be interesting." James laughed and held her close. "Promise me something" she looked up at him.   
“I'll promise you anything Venus"  
"Promise me this will be one Christmas tradition we always keep" she grinned at him.   
"Oh, I promise we'll keep this tradition" he laughed saucily in her ear. “It's my own little present to myself getting you in the hay."  
"You know as many times as we've been here, we only do this at Christmas."  
“I'd like to keep it that way. ...well maybe once or twice I’d like to throw you up against the stall" he bit her neck. "Maybe for valentine’s day?"  
"That sounds good" he bit the other part of her neck. "Something about you being pregnant is such a turn on." He kissed her in sensitive spots. "Oh God you're telling me" she leaned her head back and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her. Before they knew it the timer on the clock they always set went off. Lilly whimpered. She wasn’t ready to be done with her husband. "Baby we better go back" he kissed her cheek. “I know" she said sadly. “It seems it went faster this year than usual."  
"Well we didn’t have as much time. Chris wants to use the barn remember."  
"Yeah I guess but if they think I’m doing this next year giving up our time for them they can forget about it. I need my Tenny time as much as I can get it." She kissed his nose. He smiled at her. What started out as a cute little nickname now has so many more naughty connotations between them. "My love I think we have proof you've had some Tenny time" he patted her stomach.   
"Yeah well what can I say I’m greedy" she laughed and sat up. He helped her get dressed and then she sat down while he disposed of the hay. He made some for Chris and they headed back up to the main house. Chris was sitting at the table still and Lilly came over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she took James' hand and they went back to their room. She laid down on the bed and once James laid down, she took his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. Once she felt him against her back she smiled, kissed his hand and fell asleep. Just like she does every other night of the year. 

The next morning when she woke up Chris and Lynda were sneaking back into the house. The look on Lynda’s face when she was busted was priceless. Lilly just winked at her and walked away. James was just taking a sip of tea when Lilly whispered in his ear “I think the barn is the new magic spot" he spit his tea everywhere and Lilly laughed hysterically. She went to get a shower and they got the Christmas traditions started again.

That evening they all went to the magic spot although Lilly and James chuckled to each other. The minister was there again for the third year in a row stood in front of Wilfred and Eileen, Peter and Jodie, Chris and Lynda, Donna and Lee, Amy and Rory, John and Rose, James and Lilly, Matt and Clara, Mickey and Martha, and Pete and Jackie. As each couple renewed their vows to each other. 

Lilly’s birthday party became a wedding reception at the local church and the kids played with their toys. They brought out a cake for Lilly with the number 4 on it. They watched a montage of Christmas from last year and each person got a photo book of all the pictures from the previous year. The next day they celebrated Tommy's second birthday party.

It was now New Year’s Eve and Lilly was tired. This was the day she hoped the babies would be born. December was always her favorite month and she wanted her little girls born in that month. The shamrocks in the nursery were painted a pale green and yellow lilies and yellow roses were mixed in with the white rabbits and orange kittens. There was a brown puppy painted and a dogwood tree with pink blossoms painted along the wall. There were stars and moons and horses, and a small glass filled with hot chocolate painted on the wall. When Lilly told Rose what she wanted Roses painted the murals. Looking at it, this was her life. Everything in these murals represented the most important things to Lilly. Her family, her friends. She wanted her daughters to know that they were loved. Even though they would have no idea why there was a planet hanging above their cribs when they got older, they would know. She was feeling emotional again looking at all the things. So emotional that she sent out a group text to each one of her family members with a picture of the mural. Three little words was all it said. “I love you."

As it got into the evening Lilly was feeling needy. She hated feeling needy. James was reading and she sat down and laid her head on his lap. “I love you Venus" he said softly and brushed her hair.  
“I love you too Orion" she scratched his leg. She laid there for a few minutes, but it wasn’t enough. "Ori are you busy?"  
"No love not really what do you need?"  
"Can you come lay down with me? I need you" he smiled at her and took her hand. She laid down in his arms and reached up and gently like she always did scratched his sideburns. He held her till she fell asleep. Many nights he'd hold her while she’s scratched his sideburns till, she fell asleep. His lips where her favorite feature of his but he learned quickly how much she liked his sideburns when he shaved them off. She pouted for a few days over it. Since then he vowed to never shave them again. That was three years ago. The silliest things he does for her and the silliest things she does for him. Out of the blue on some random day each month she sends him a bouquet of red white and blue flowers. She sits in his class and after class ends, she comes down the stairs and kisses him. Then she leaves and goes back to work. He never knows what day she decides to do it, but when she does it's always the day, he needs it the most. She always makes his lunch and leaves little notes in there as well as a banana. He has a whole drawer full of little love notes from his wife. She's done that for three years. He took it for granted until one of the professors he works with saw the drawer. He wasn’t embarrassed by it, but it was personal. "My wife used to give me grocery lists and date them. I'd put them to the side after I got the stuff and never thought about it. She has been gone 20 years now and the other day I found one of those grocery lists. It was dated 6 years to the day before she died. All she wrote was milk bread cheese and pickles. She drew me a heart and signed it P for Penelope. I have it framed in my office now. I look at it every day and wish to god I could get another grocery list from her. Keep those Doctor Noble. You will cherish them one day." 

He snuck out of his room and went to the girl’s nursery. He opened the closet and found the shoebox full of notes. He read through each one of them again. Just like Professor Bates' wife, Lilly dated her notes too. Even when they had fights, she still wrote him a note. Most of them said I love you and hope you have a great day. Some were a little saucier than others and some a little plain but each on was done with love. As he looked through the notes, he saw the girls baby book. It sparked an idea. He went to the store and got a couple books. He came home and began to work on them. 

"JAMIE!!!!" Lilly woke up screaming. Her head was wet with sweat and she was in pain. He came running int there. "Something’s wrong...somethings not right call the ambulance"   
'What is it Lilly what is it?"  
“I ... I ... I think I’m in labor" She grunted and groaned. James got her to the hospital just in time. They took her back and sure enough at 11:52 pm on December 31 their first daughter was born, Aurora Ireland Faith Noble. Lilly was out of breath, but she had one more to deliver. "Oh, this one is going to be like her daddy" she held Rose's hand. "She's going to be feisty. She wants her own day!" at 12:10 on January 1 Ariel Jasmine Rose Noble was born. When Lilly saw James, her heart leaped. The look in his eyes was like the first time ever saw her. “I love you baby" he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.

A few months later Lilly walked into the girl’s nursery. James was sitting in there with the two girls in their bassinettes. “I love you more than anything in this world! Have a great day! October 21. You are my rock and my sunshine, October 22. Because you are everything in the world to me would you please bring home some chocolate? I'm craving a candy bar. Even if you don’t, I’ll still love you, maybe not as much as if you brought home some chocolate, October 23" Lilly caught her breath. She stood there in the doorway. "See girls no matter what happens in your lives when you turn 35 just remember true love does exist. I should know because I have it with your mom. She's my world. She's my Venus. " Lilly backed away from the door in tears. James came out a few minutes later. "You kept all those silly notes I wrote you all these years?"  
"Yeah I did" he blushed.  
"Oh, Jamie I love you to the moon and back." She jumped in his arms and held on to him.

The girls are now ten years old. A lot has changed in that ten years. Lynda and Chris run the mill now. They have another son, although no one will ever replace Jacob. Wilfred James was born after their vacation to Hawaii. Peter and Jodie are still married. Donna and Lee are as in love as ever. Sarah Jane and Luke are now adults studying at university. Amy and Rory are happily married still, and River is a feisty teenager. While they wanted more kids, it was just never in the cards for them. Rory is a great pediatrician. Matt and Clara have a daughter named Yasmin or Yas for short. Jackie and Pete are as much in love as the day they married. Mickey and Martha have two little boys named Ryan and Graham and Martha's expecting a little girl any day now. John and Rose added Gwyneth, Lynda, and Jack to their family and Tommy is a teenage boy with a crush on River. After one of their Christmas hay romps Lilly and James learned they would be having a boy. Christopher John Orion, Ori as he's called, was born in August. He's now 8 and Ian Peter James was born in October, He's four.

Sadly, as much was added to the family, they also lost Eileen. She succumbed to cancer after her 60th anniversary. Before she passed through her and Wilfred renewed their vows and she made everyone promise to do the same thing. That year at the magic spot everyone did as she asked. Wilfred spread her ashes in the water and said goodbye to his beloved wife. He was never quite the same. He was still happy and jovial as could be but behind the sad blue eyes was a man without his Venus. Lilly held James close to her that night. She couldn’t imagine what life would be like without him. As much as she loved her kids, he was her lifeline. He always knew what to say when she got scared and just the touch of his hand made her feel better. Every year on their anniversary he still gives her a Good Luck Bear. She has no more room for them, but she would never part with any of them. Then one day she felt ill again. She wasn’t sure if she was happy, she felt this ill again or annoyed but when she got the news and looked at James, she was happy all over again. Donna Eileen and Amelia Jacqueline were born on March 17th, or as James always put it St. Lilly Day. "This is your grandmother's doing you know!" She laughed at James as she held Donna and he held AJ. "How so?"  
"None of the kids have been named after her and so of course her favorite twin HAS a second set of twins ON HER BIRTHDAY. Tell me that's not fate' Lilly laughed. James smiled big at her. "And you're never touching me again."  
"Not even at Christmas?" he waggled her eyebrows at her.  
"Don’t do that pretty boy that’s how we wound up with six kids thank you."'  
“Lils, even when you were pregnant with Faith and Ariel we still held on to tradition” he snickered. “Should we shoot for ten? You know it's our lucky number" he grinned at her.   
"No way in hell am I doing this four more times" she laughed.   
"At the rate you’re going Lils it will only be two more" he chuckled.  
"Oh God my luck I’d have four kids at once." James laughed. "Don’t laugh pretty boy you'd be changing diapers too oh and the girls will be teenagers soon. So, you know what that means? Teenage boys"  
"Ok that’s it they're all going up for adoption" he laughed. “I don’t want my babies growing up so fast mama. It seems like I don’t even get through a book of notes you write before they are getting their first tooth."  
“I can’t believe you have those books."  
"Honey besides you and these babies those books are my most prized possessions. I cherish those with everything I have."  
“I love you Jamie"  
“I love you too" he leaned over and kissed her.

Time passed and Nevada City celebrated Christmas after Christmas. Even as they got older, James and Lilly always made sure they had their moment in the barn. New traditions were made, and old ones stayed the same. The candle now read 20 where it once read 2. The kids were growing up but one thing they always learned was the value of love and family. To honor and serve. Never be cruel and never be cowardly. Never give up and never give in. Love is always wise and always be kind. Each year the family gathers around to write Christmas cards to both American troops and British troops. They send them out at Thanksgiving in just the hope that maybe whoever gets it will know they are valued and cherished. Jack, Tommy, and Graham all enlisted in the military in honor of their late great grandfather Wilfred Mott. He was proud of those boys as he watched them grow up to be fine young men. They wouldn’t be home for Christmas this year, so the family sent extra cards to their stations. The family picture now had to be broken into two pictures to fit everyone. But what had started out as just a picture of Wilfred and Eileen with their kids is now passed down to their great grandkids. "This is a picture of our family. If you ever find yourself in Nevada City stop by the local diner and try the chicken salad club on rye, curly fries extra crispy and hot chocolate with marshmallows. It's now just simply called the Patrick Noble lunch for good reason. Ask the local waitress and she'll tell you the story. It’s how I came to write this card for you. I hope you have a safe stay wherever you are and just know if you are ever in town look us up. We want to thank you properly. From the Noble family to yours may you service member have a very blessed and happy holiday season. 

Love always

Aurora Ireland Faith Noble or Faith for short.

When Faith sent that card out, she had no idea that over in Afghanistan was a lonely soldier who needed to hear her words. Same way the Christmas card Donna sent Lilly all those years ago brought Lilly to Nevada City, would Faith's card bring Sgt. Cody Cullen to Nevada City and his potential true love? Only time will tell. Have a blessed and happy holiday season


End file.
